Beauty and the Beast, The Will to be True: Book 4
by Vetivera
Summary: Vincent and Catherine take on the challenge of raising the girls. Jacob and Cathy strengthen their relationship. Jacob constructs his dream for the future.
1. Chapter 1

If Cathy thought that she loved Jacob, she now knew she had been wrong. A month after they stood before his parents, receiving their blessing for an October wedding, she lay beside her fiancé wondering what happened.

She was convinced that Jacob was the one and only man for her. They had a childhood bond, and even though she was slightly older, the circumstances of his life in recent months, had matured him very quickly.

Now Cathy was overwhelmed with feelings she didn't know existed. Her love had seemed to be an intellectual one. They were together for all the right reasons but her very soul spoke to her about the depth of feelings unleashed with each passing day.

Cathy's early life prevented her from opening herself fully. Fear of being hurt were great deterrents to intimacy. Jacob was different. He opened her true heart. Since they moved in together, awaiting their marriage in a few months, she had been beset with desires and emotions beyond anything she had ever experienced. This was indeed love!

'What are you thinking about Cathy? I feel such waves of warmth from you.'

'My favourite topic of conversation is you. You warm my heart.'

Jacob's hand idly traced circles on her skin. His touch was light. 'Are you happy?'

'More than I would have thought possible,' she whispered, giving voice to her feelings.

'Have I had anything to do with that?'

'You know you have.'

'Tell me how much,' he teased.

'Oh you know. When you do things like what you are doing now you drive me crazy.'

Jacob's lips found a warm soft spot in her neck.

'Jacob please stop….mmmm…...no don't stop!'

Cathy abandoned her thoughts and gave herself up to the moment. Later, she and Jacob would share their feelings in those tender 'after the loving' moments. For now it was enough that she could let herself be free of a troubled past. She wanted no further barriers to stand between her and the love of a lifetime. After all, Jacob had the greatest role models. She had none. She was learning as she went along. It was a delicious ride. She felt the waves of desire and love meld into one. All other thought faded.

* * *

Catherine sat holding her little foster-daughter against her body,. She gently pat her back hoping for the burp that would signify a settled sleep. Mea's head rested on her shoulder, a satisfied look giving evidence of the full belly. Vincent observed this little tableau with a loving smile.

It had been an uphill battle to win custody of Mea and Cilla, but the joy of parenting together with his wife took on new dimensions. He had raised Jacob, in the atmosphere of the tunnels, with help from everyone. Now he was taking a more _above world_ approach to parenting. He and Catherine would be alone for the most part. These were small children, very needy with health problems early in their life. A drug addicted mother and father was enough of a challenge. Starvation, poor living conditions, and any number of other problems added up to two very delicate souls.

The agency and social services had been very hard on Vincent and Catherine. They were too old to raise small children. Although much of Catherine's history was left out, it was clear she had a long convalescence from a mysterious illness. It had only been the support of Jacob and Cathy which allowed the girls to remain in the Brownstone. So far, everything seemed to be going well.

Sue turned out to be a marvelous help. Catherine's attachment to her grew more and more each day. Sue was the most versatile person. She embraced the idea of caring for the children with some trepidation at first, but threw herself into it with her usual standards of care. Catherine owed her remarkable recovery to Terry but without Sue caring for her body over the years, she might have recovered from the coma, only to find her skin, muscles and joints useless. Catherine was aware of Sue's incredible strength of purpose once she made up her mind.

All five adults in the house were to participate in the care of the children. The girls would spend some time below but Vincent and Catherine, their son Jacob and his fiancée Cathy and Sue would all be parents to Cilla and Mea.

As Catherine turned shining eyes up to look up at her husband, she marveled at the tiny body in her arms. She thought of Jacob and knew it might have been like this if…

'Do you sometimes wonder what our lives would have been like Vincent?' she asked tentatively.

'If…if you did live and you were strong and healthy?'

'Yes, in a way.' Catherine nodded, knowing that the word 'live' had a different meaning to them.

'I couldn't allow myself to think.' Vincent responded thoughtfully. 'When I did, my heart would break. I couldn't function. The dream was lost and I needed to give so much to Jacob. If I did yearn for you, I tried to imagine you in a better place, surrounded by love.'

'Did you feel better then?'

'I did. And now, I know it wasn't like that for you at all, and sometimes I feel sad again.'

'Vincent, we will always have some sadness to temper our lives but I feel this baby in my arms. I know she is not Jacob and yet she gives substance to my lost emotions.'

Vincent rose from the bed and reached out to take the sleeping child from his wife. Mea's little cradle was beside the bed. He placed her on her back as he had been taught and covered her little body with a warming blanket. A soft kiss brushed her forehead. He listened for her even breathing for a moment before whispering 'I love you'.

Vincent turned loving eyes to his wife. She had sacrificed so much. Having an opportunity to raise these children gave her purpose and energy. He reached out his hand to help her up from the rocking chair. Catherine went into his arms without a second thought. Like Mea, she sighed happily. Love was an incredible force. It softened the hard edges of life while bringing unity and joy to those who were touched by its incredible force. As she raised her face for a gentle kiss, from the man whose courage inspired her own, Catherine knew she would sacrifice so much more to keep the pleasure of these intimate moments.

* * *

Cathy rose early. Jacob was sleeping soundly. She had no wish to wake him. His dreams were often powerful enough to make him restless in the nights. If they were full of turmoil, he would get up allowing her to sleep undisturbed. Now it was his turn to rest. Cathy also enjoyed this quiet time. She had lived alone for so long. It would still take awhile to feel totally comfortable with the idea of togetherness all the time.

The kitchen was spotless. Jacob was as careless as she was neat. They agreed on a compromise. The kitchen domain would be hers and he could do whatever he liked in his study. Strangely, he kept it as neat as his desk at the office.

It was a beautiful spring Saturday. She knew that Jacob wanted to go uptown, to Pater's chambers. The draw and the need to understand his paternal/biological grandfather was always present in him. Cathy knew that Jacob hoped to create something out of the ashes of the chambers but ideas came and went like puffs of wind.

The kettle was boiling when Cathy heard a soft sound behind her. She turned around to find Cilla standing at the doorway, her finger stuck in her mouth. Her short wispy hair was flying all over with static. To Cathy she seemed fey, almost like she had been touched with fairy dust. Cathy didn't know where the metaphor came from but it fit.

It wasn't the first time Cilla visited. She was well fed and taken care of beautifully by her foster parents and of course Sue, but little Cilla seemed to have an affinity for Cathy. When her little legs became stronger and she discovered the treasure of another family upstairs, she occasionally made her way up to visit.

'Ca. Pick up?'

Cathy lifted the frail child in her arms and hugged her tight.

'Did you eat?'

'No.'

Cathy could smell the food cooking and knew that Sue was up. She wouldn't feed Cilla but gave her a little juice instead. They sat at the kitchen table, Cilla in her lap, chattering about nothing and everything. Cathy was fascinated by Cilla's toes. The shape was so unusual. What struck, was a vague similarity to her own toes. Cathy had learned a lot about the genetic transmission of certain characteristics through centuries, traits inherited and passed on. Jacob's dreams and astral travel gave her new insight into other worlds. As she sat rocking the little body, she remembered something her mother had said.

'You have a rare blood type Catherine. It is like mine. Be very careful if you want to have children.'

Cathy had never pursued what that meant. After all there was no one special in her life. Now there was not only some special but the real possibility of having a family. She would have to broach the subject with Jacob. She was pretty sure that he would want to have a child someday. His own DNA was different because of Vincent. What would happen when their bloodlines were joined together in the creation of a child?

Cilla must have felt her inner turmoil. She raised her face to look at Cathy, a question in her eyes. A little hand touched her cheek.

'It's fine Cilla. Don't worry baby girl. I love you. '

The little head returned to Cathy's shoulder, listening to the heart beat. Cathy's soft voice hummed a song, long since forgotten.

Only the sound of Sue's call broke the spell. Cilla jumped down and gave Cathy a short hug before making her way downstairs to a warm and wholesome breakfast.

The kettle had long since boiled and shut off. Cathy turned it back on to make her tea. With a cup finally brewing, its warmth nicely nestled in her hands, she sat in her favourite corner of the couch allowing the liquid to soothe her. As its flavour spread throughout her body, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Memories of her night with Jacob filled her. Her breathing accelerated then slowed. Once again images scattered across her mind. Everything seemed green. Her recent memory of Lena came back to her. She could hear her mother's voice leading and guiding her.

'KC, come with me.'

'Where Mommy?'

'Just come.'

Cathy felt herself drawn. Fear took hold and she resisted the green fields which beckoned.

Unknown to Cathy, Jacob who was searching for his wife, found her struggling with the twilight time between worlds. He left her undisturbed. Waking her would have been a violation of her personal space. He had learned to respect the process, just as she had done with him.

Cathy woke with a start. She couldn't imagine why her mother seemed so close to her.

The balance of her tea was cold. All she could think of was the colour green. She had no idea why but she planned to discuss it with Jacob.

* * *

'How about some of these plums?'

'Sure…why not?'

'I think we have enough here for days,' Jacob laughed pretending to be weighed down by the shopping basket.

Cathy and Jacob paid for their purchases, stashed them in their backpacks, then made their way to the uptown subway. The entrance to Pater's chambers was much more accessible from another part of town. Jacob had only traversed the underground route once. It took days. He held Cathy's hand lightly, secure in the knowledge of their growing relationship. He too felt a change, a deepening of their commitment to each other.

Jacob did not push Cathy to reveal what she had seen this morning. He already knew everything there was to know about her. The tales of her ancestors were there, available, when she was ready. His gift of insight was not to be abused or taken lightly. He understood that information had to be processed when the person was ready. He would wait for Cathy to be ready. Just the same, he sensed her need to talk about what happened this morning.

'Cilla came up for a visit.'

'I think she finds something familiar in you Cathy.'

'Did you know that we have similar toes?'

'Yes I did notice. It reminds me that we are all together for a reason. Souls on a common path…'

There was a long pause. Cathy said little until they were seated on the subway train.

'Sometimes I am not sure what you mean Jacob.'

'When we die, energy survives, you know, the energy which keeps us alive. I believe that this energy goes on to another body. It would explain familial traits and the need to connect with certain people.'

Cathy nodded only half understanding what Jacob was trying to convey.

'I have thought about my mother a lot today. I remembered a couple of things she told me. Then I thought I heard her voice calling. Is that weird?'

'She's close by you today in spirit. Is there something special about today?'

'Hmmm…of course…it is the anniversary of her birthday! The memory that came to me was a warning she gave me long ago about having children. It all fits, even Cilla's visit.'

'What did you remember Cathy?'

'Something about my blood. We can talk about that later Jacob but I heard her calling me KC, short for KittyCat. It was also a reminder that she never knew if your mother spelled her name with a K or a C so …' Cathy shrugged, allowing Jacob to fill in the blanks.

'I like it when you share these stories. It makes me feel like I knew her, just like she knew me.'

'Do you really Jacob. I have wanted to hide these things. I suppose there is still some shame in me for the life she lived.'

Jacob turned in his seat to look into Cathy's eyes as he spoke. 'If I could have one wish for you, it would be to remove that stigma. You are not your mother and you have not lived her life. She did her best Cathy and because she did, you are here now, intelligent, beautiful, and kind. She would be proud of you.'

Tears filled her eyes. 'Is that the message my mother wanted me to have today?'

'Maybe,' he shrugged. 'I know it is the message I want you to have.'

Jacob wrapped his arms around his tearful fiancée. Silence fell between them for the rest of the journey but it held no rancour. Cathy could allow herself grieve. It was really what these moments meant; opportunities to make peace with the past.


	2. Chapter 2

'Jacob, I can't see. Why did you turn out ……?'

Cathy sensed rather than felt Jacob's hand come up to silence her. He placed his arm around her waist and pressed her against the wall. The steps leading down to Pater's chambers were always slippery. It was tricky to negotiate even with enough light. In the dark it was risky. Cathy felt unease but trusted that her fiancé knew and sensed when danger was close by. Jacob pressed against her body. He cupped his hand around her ear. At any other time Cathy would have delighted in the feel of his body against her but now there was tension.

'Something is different.' he whispered avoiding the possibility of creating a never ending echo. 'I don't have a sense of Moses and there are unfamiliar whispers.'

Cathy nodded her understanding.

'I am going to investigate. Wait here.'

Cathy nodded again. She pulled a plastic bag from her back pack and sat down on the step to wait for Jacob. The tunnels could be as much of a haven as a trap.

Jacob continued down the steps, slowly, using an inner eyesight as much as memory. He wasn't sure what was happening on the other side of the main chamber but the absence of a member of the community of giants was unusual.

Since his first visit to Pater's chambers with his father last year, Jacob continued to seek out the sanctuary. It had been a place of horror for his parents. His mother had been kidnapped and almost set on fire. His father fought with Pater and the Giants. In an effort to save Cathy who had also been kidnapped, Jacob, his father and friends, came to find John Pater's legacy to secure her release. The entrance via the underground route was long and tedious. After finding the important books from his biological grandfather, the party of four discovered a new way out.

With easier access, Jacob and Cathy continued to visit the secret chambers. It was here that Jacob could find the solitude needed to sort through his concerns and ideas, seeking answers from his ancestors. His grandmother, Coralee, was buried beneath the main chamber. Her body had been beautifully preserved by John Pater, in an act so out of character with his known behaviour. If the chambers held any terrors or negative energy, Jacob felt that his diverse grandparents could easily balance out each other. Coralee Wynters and John Pater were as different as night and day. Their grandson felt both the good and evil but he hoped that good would prevail.

Now as he made his way to the section where Pater had long ago hidden gold and drugs, he felt a different kind of negative energy. A community of Giants, reprogrammed to protect the area, guarded the chambers. On each visit, Jacob would bring several fruits as an offering of peace and thanks. Moses, the apparent chief, would make an appearance as soon as Jacob entered but there was no sense of him or Phister, the second in command. Jacob opened the aperture to the fire room. He quickly stepped aside, hiding from view, not knowing what would be on the other side. He took his time, slowly peeking around the edge of the opening. Moses lay on the floor. Jacob could sense that he was dead. His eyes quickly scanned the room for any sign of others but there was none.

Keeping an eye on all the known openings, he slowly made his way to the giant. It was clear there had been trauma. The body was very cold. Sounds drifted up from various corners of the fire room. The entry point for the giants was hidden and Jacob never ventured past the edge. Only an eerie light came from the general direction of their cavern. Looking around, trying to get a sense of what occurred, Jacob could barely discern the sound of laughter. He climbed up on the ledge on the opposite side and entered the tunnel. He and Cathy often used to sit and talk in this corner. It was here that he first told her of his love. It was also the passage leading to his community.

In the half-light, Jacob heard muddled, drunken voices. He followed the sound to another ledge, overlooking the underground river. Lying flat and peeking over the side, he saw two men, not old, obviously drunk with either drugs or alcohol. The acrid smell of pot drifted upwards. Jacob got up and retraced his steps. He didn't want to leave Cathy alone too long. She would be worried. He stopped to remove the body of Moses. Nothing further could be done for him.

'Cath, are you ok?' he whispered into the dark.

'I'm fine. Are you?' She kept words to a minimum.

With unerring dexterity he found his way to her side.

'Moses is dead. I don't see Phister at all. There are a couple of stoned thugs on a lower ledge.'

'I wonder how they got there?'

'Cathy, I don't want to put you at risk. You should go back.'

'And you will do what? Jacob.'

He was taken aback by her bite.

'I would fight to death for you Cathy but I don't want to create a situation that is dangerous.'

'I am not leaving you here. Tell me what you plan to do. If you run into problems, I can at least get help.'

Jacob sighed. What had he gotten himself into? Cathy served as a very practical resource for him. He was quickly finding out that she had her own strength.

'Ok, the gold room is a safe place for you. I will leave the door open. Any hint of trouble, close it, and leave. You have your cell phone?'

'Of course! Be careful Jacob.'

Jacob returned to the ledge where he had seen the two men. Several echoes in the chambers made it difficult to make sense of their conversation. It wasn't long before things became clear. Phister was seen lumbering towards them. Jacob expected him to attack these invaders but he sat down accepting something from them. A child's innocent smile lit up his face. He quickly inhaled the substance and entered the world of the make believe. Before long, he was on his back, laughing wildly. The two thugs enjoyed the sight of the giant acting like an overgrown child. Once Phister was down they got up and retraced his steps.

Jacob wondered if they followed one of the giants from their outside food source. Making his way down to the ledge which ran along the river, Jacob avoided Phister who appeared to have fallen asleep and tracked the men into the Giant's chambers. What Jacob saw there upset him. It seemed the community was much smaller than he had originally thought. There were few giants, all knocked out or dead. The men had obviously eaten up their resources, drugged them, and disturbed their way of life. Jacob was appalled at the thoughtlessness. Distracted by the scene before his eyes, he was careless and dislodged a stone. The echo in the confines of the chambers sounded like a rock slide. One of the men pulled a gun.

'Who's there?'

'That you big guy? Come for more?'

The laugh was ugly, followed by much swearing.

The light was poor but Jacob had the advantage of incredible sight. He could see the men moving about, walking towards him. Quickly checking out safety possibilities if he were seen, he located one or two items which would be useful.

Jacob had no desire to fight, but these men were too close to Pater's chambers. He would never be able to feel safe if drug addicts and criminals inhabited the area. The men, finding nothing further of value in the giant's chambers started to make their way back to the river ledge. Jacob wrongly assumed they would be leaving in the other direction. He had no idea they were coming back. He turned quickly but not before being seen.

'Geez, who's that Smugg? It ain't the big guy.'

'How the hell should I know? Where's the gun?'

Jacob stopped, not wanting to be shot in the back. 'Hey guys, I'm just lookin' for a little grub.'

'How'd you get in here?' the heavier set man asked, peering at Jacob who was now facing a loaded gun in an unsteady hand.

'I got my own way in. How'd you guys get in?' he asked carelessly, adopting a speech pattern he heard from several clients.

'Stupid guys back there. They're always stealin' from the docks. Followed 'em down.'

Jacob heard Phister stirring behind him. He wasn't sure of whether he would be protected or attacked if the giant woke up. Phister's ability to assess the situation was uncertain.

Jacob knew his inner rage was tightly controlled. He had no wish to unleash his anger. He was committed to trying to avoid confrontation. He wanted to be a man of peace. All his energy was focused on the men but it was impossible to effect any change in them. Drugs altered perception. He could not impact them with positive vibration nor could he safely get close enough to develop a sense of who they were. He had to be ready for any thing, an attack from behind or gunfire in front.

He sensed the Giant rise and start moving towards him. Phister's unsteadiness created a real problem. He wasn't even aware of Jacob as a friend. He was just intent on getting more of the stuff that made him feel good. His raised arms signaled trouble. Phister was so close to Jacob now. The men were also showing fear. They had nothing more to give him.

Phister's roar echoed throughout the chamber. He was almost on top of Jacob who suddenly bent over, tripping the Giant, just as the gun went off harmlessly into the air. Jacob crawled out from under Phister and leaped up to dislodge the two men. Their reflexes were slowed by drugs. They were easy targets for Jacob. He grabbed their necks, and banged their heads together, knocking out the men. The gun flew into the water.

Both men were down. Keeping his senses open to any movement from the giant, Jacob removed the belts of the men and tied their hands together. He quickly stepped back into the Giant's chamber area and grabbed an old skid from the docks that had served as a bed. He pulled both men onto the skid, strapped them down with some old material and set them on the water. The makeshift raft was set adrift in the underground river. Long before the men woke up, they would be in the Hudson river. He knew someone would find them.

Phister was now without a community and family. He lay on the floor moaning. Jacob hadn't been away from the tunnel for an extended period. Surely those guy could not have had too many chances to ply the Giant with drugs. Moses had not been dead that long. If Phister was unable to do without drugs he would be a menace to himself and anyone one else. Leaning over the body, Jacob placed his hands on Phister's head. He prayed and generated an energy field around the body. He hoped it would provide some protection.

'Jacob, are you alright?' Cathy's voice drifted down. It held a hint of concern.

'I'm ok. I'm coming up. Don't move.'

Minutes later, sitting on the upper ledge, Jacob was describing the events to Cathy.

'It is pretty sad. They seemed to have decimated the community. I have no idea how Phister will function until he wakes up. There's nothing left for him.'

'We have to find something for him to do Jacob. If he's busy he will be fine.'

'By the way, I thought I told you to wait inside.'

'I heard the gunfire Jacob. I also heard the bullet ricochet off the walls. They didn't hit you but I wanted to be closer just in case.'

Wrapping his arm around her, Jacob sighed. 'You never cease to amaze me.'


	3. Chapter 3

'What plans do you have for the day?'

'I think Sue and I will take the girls out for a short walk. It seems like a beautiful day. Cilla will love to have a chance to play. '

'Is it wise to take her to the park?'

'I won't go there Vincent. We will walk around the block and then she can play in the backyard. How about you?' Catherine raised shining eyes to her husband.

'I am going below to check on Father. I won't stay late unless I am needed'

'That time will never exist Vincent. You are always needed.'

'In order to fulfill my own needs though, I prefer to be here with you.'

Catherine leaned forward and kissed her husband lightly. 'I know Cilla visited with Cathy this morning but I haven't seen her or Jacob.'

'Those two are always doing something different. I like the sense of adventure they share however it would be good if they spent a little more time getting ready for their wedding.'

'You know they will want to get married below. It could be organized with very little effort. Let them have fun or adventure if that's what they want. We were too serious.'

'Do you think so Catherine? All I know is that I was seriously in love with the most beautiful woman I could ever imagine.'

'And you, my beloved husband held my heart.'

Vincent and Catherine loved having the opportunity to sit and talk. Sue was watching the children. Cilla had been up long ago, eaten and settled for a morning nap. Mea was resting in her cot.

Catherine was anxious to enjoy the rest of the wonderful house. Her depression seemed well behind her; The backyard beckoned. There was lots of cleaning up and flowers to plant. Catherine knew she couldn't take on too much. She planned to ask one of the helpers to assist her. Children loved gardens and backyards, especially when there was a sandbox to play in. She would sit down soon and design something, the whole family could enjoy. Realizing that her energy levels were not 100 percent and not wishing to take on any more than she had with the children, she wisely kept this to herself. Vincent would express his concerns quite forcefully if he thought she was doing too much. She would find help for this worthy project.

They parted company with another hug, kiss and the promise of much more.

* * *

The air was crisp and clean. Cilla held on to Catherine's hand as they walked. She was fearful of some of the sights and sounds. Trucks, sent her scurrying behind Catherine but grand trees which lined the boulevard, must seem like giants to one so small. She stopped and tried to touch each one. Catherine wasn't sure what meaning the trees had for the little girl but she knew that as a child she loved to climb trees, just to see over the top of the world. How wonderful it would be if Cilla shared a similar type of love

Mea began to fuss. It wasn't feed time but Catherine leaned over to see if the baby was uncomfortable in some way. In the late morning sunlight, she noted that Mea's colour appeared different.

'Sue, do you think her colour is a bit strange.'

'I don't know Catherine. She looks a little like a Mexican with her dark colour.'

'Well she is biracial but then so is Cilla. This seems more yellow than brown.'

Catherine patted the little belly and spoke softly. Cilla burped a little then quieted.

'Sometimes she has so much gas. I wonder where she makes it all.'

Sue laughed in response. As they moved on Catherine continued to observe Mea. She felt that something just wasn't right. Perhaps it was time for a visit with a pediatrician.

The walk proved to be a successful way to generate a sense of wellbeing for everyone. They returned to the house and spent some time in the backyard measuring and planning. The space was ideal for a few children's activities as well as flower beds. Catherine was excited about planning and organizing over the next few weeks. Number one on her list of things to buy, was at least one white and one red rose bush.

Later, when the children were settled for an afternoon nap, Catherine looked at Mea in the house lights. Clearly there was a change from the morning sunlight. She was unsure of what if anything it meant or if it was even important. She picked up the phone and dialed her old family friend Dr. Peter Alcott.

Despite an advanced age, Peter's mind and body had remained sharp. Unlike Father whose injuries slowed him to the point of bedrest, the colleague and former tunnel helper remained active. His joy at Catherine's return barely tempered the anger he felt at being left out of decision making at the onset of her coma. He had sharp words for Joe Maxwell. It was doubtful that he would have insisted on changing anything but his grief would have been mitigated to some extent had he known of her survival. Since his retirement, Peter no longer practiced medicine but kept up to date so that he could provide Catherine and a few other friends and former patients with support and referrals should they be needed. Catherine's call was just such a time when he could be useful.

'Peter, I don't know if I am worrying unnecessarily.'

'I will take into account that you are a new mother. I remember providing your own mother with quite a bit of support in your early days.'

'It's not fair to remind me of the days when I had no control over my life.'

'As I remember it, you were quite a good baby. It was your mother who felt totally helpless.'

Catherine chuckled. There weren't too many people who remembered her mother. She had died when Catherine was just ten years old. Memories, previously forgotten, returned as the conversation continued. Catherine recalled how the 20th anniversary of her mother's death triggered a deepening of her relationship with Vincent.

'Peter, you have no idea how wonderful it is to speak with you.'

'No Cathy, it is I who is humbled by the miracle of your rebirth.'

'Thank you, my old friend, but today it is the miracle of Mea who needs your attention.'

'I think you should see her pediatrician Cathy. Babies can have jaundice for many reasons at or shortly after birth. By six weeks, it should have cleared up. Interesting that you noted a difference in natural sunlight. Fluorescent lights create a different hue to the skin. Keep checking her in daylight until you see your doctor. I am free tomorrow. I may drop by for a visit.'

'Peter, that would be wonderful and thank you for not telling me how crazy I am to take on these kids.'

Catherine was comforted by Peter's words. She hung up feeling validated. Now she had no doubt that she was just as concerned as her own mother might have been, but her behaviour was entirely normal. Being a new Mom was fraught with self doubt and anxiety. There was one other person who Catherine wished to share her concerns. She still had not told Terry of the Herculean task she had taken on. Catherine was Terry's patient. How her friend and guide would react to the adoption of two small children after the trauma of Catherine's 20 years in a coma, remained to be seen. Terry didn't mince words. She might not be pleased that Catherine, who was still recovering herself, would take on a challenge, but Terry had never known her patient as an independent, stubborn, assistant public defender. The Catherine she knew as Gina was weak, disabled, barely able to walk independently. _What would she make of me today?_ Catherine thought. Her hand strayed to the phone to make that overdue call. Courage deserted her and she let the handset drop back into the cradle.

* * *

'Mama where are you?'

'In the bedroom son.'

Jacob leaned over his mother and kissed her lightly on the cheek. His hand brushed over Mea who lay contentedly in Catherine's lap.

'You and Cathy must have left early this morning. I didn't even hear you.'

'We tried to be quiet. I know you are getting up in the night to feed Mea. You need your rest. Cilla spent a little time with Cathy this morning.'

'Were you down in the tunnels?'

'Why do you ask?' Jacob responded tilting his head to one side.

'Well, I know you were there. You have the scent of the tunnels on your clothes. I just wondered if you saw your father.'

'So yes to the first question and no to the second.'

'Do I detect a hint of secrecy?'

'Yes Mama. You do. I can't keep anything from you. Cathy and I were making plans.'

'Your father mentioned that neither of you seemed to be working on any wedding plans.'

'We are, but it won't take much to pull it together.'

'Are you sure you are alright Jacob? There is something different about you.'

'I did see some things today which made me sad. There are other communities in the tunnels which are being destroyed by invaders from above.'

'Yes, it happens, not just today either. Some time ago, our community was threatened by a group of outsiders. You father had to fight them off to save everyone.'

Jacob nodded. He had heard stories all his life of Vincent's bravery. 'These people today were just cruel thugs.'

'Did you see them Jacob or did you fight with them?'

'A little of both Mama but I was careful.'

Catherine sighed. 'I suppose that your protective ways come from both of us. Don't seek trouble though Jacob. It will find you easy enough.'

'I know. I have learned a lot from you and Dad. This wasn't my battle but I had to help defend the area.' Jacob had not wanted to share this aspect of the day with his mother but she had a way of getting to the bottom of things.

'Is Cathy safe?'

'Yes she is. We are both fine. I actually came in to see how you were doing. Mea still looks a little yellow,' he said glancing at the baby.

'You see it don't you? I have been sitting here all day inside and outside trying to determine if my eyes are playing tricks on me. Thank you son. That confirms it. I will call the doctor first thing on Monday.'

'Is everything ok with you Mama.'

Catherine leaned forward, reaching out a hand to her son. I promise you, I am fine, inside and outside,' she affirmed.

'Just checking.'

'Come down and have dinner with us tonight. It seems like such a long time since we ate together as a family.'

'We will.' Jacob nodded and left the room. He bounded upstairs to Cathy. Cilla had already found her friend. The two were seated on the couch practicing counting. Jacob went to shower and change. As the water poured over him he turned his mind back to the Giant community. Phister seemed to recover his senses. A man his size would not be affected long but then his needs would be greater if drugs took hold in him. Programming the Giant to not desire the drugs was easy. Getting Phister to understand the need to clean up and dispose of the bodies of his friends was more difficult. Jacob knew exactly what he would do with the space, if Phister was able to make it more habitable. Mea and Cilla had a profound effect on his thinking. The events which brought them to this point in their short lives were far too much for such small human beings.

Phister had almost been a victim of the lifestyle of selfish, drug addicted people too. There had to be a sanctuary for victims. It was clear that there were few laws to protect them. The idea of a safe place took hold in Jacob's mind and stayed. He knew that the goodness of his grandmother's spirit shone brightly. It wasn't possible to eliminate evil. It was possible to lessen its impact with good works however.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob woke with a start. He opened his eyes. It was still dark everywhere. He knew something had disturbed his sleep. In the silence, the sound of Mea crying penetrated the fog in his brain. He waited, wondering if her crying would escalate. Within minutes, she settled. He let out a sigh of relief. Beside him Cathy slept soundly. The rhythm and cadence of her breathing reassured him. He sensed that her dreams were taking her to interesting places. He hoped she would remember. There were no identical ways in which people remembered and realized their dreams. Jacob looked forward to hearing Cathy's own interpretation of the visions now swirling through her subconscious.

Jacob rolled onto his back. Keeping his eyes open, he looked at the ceiling, then the wall across the room. It was dark but shadows lurked. Spirits inhabited this world between midnight and sunrise. They were neither evil nor mean. Much of the time they hoped for an audience with a sensitive being who would understand their message. Jacob searched the swirling energy around him. He felt the warmth of a kindred spirit and offered himself as a channel for its release.

'_My Grandson. I am proud of you. What you choose to do will benefit many.'_

'Coralee', he mouthed into the silence.

'_No path is easy. Stay the course for me and others like me.'_

The drift of energy away saddened Jacob. His deepest wish was to engage these spirits of his past. There was so much to learn. He also understood that the aperture in his aura, which made communication possible, had its limits.

The weekend had opened his eyes to a need. There were so many startling discoveries in the Community of the Giants and Pater's chambers, his mind could hardly grasp what should have been similar to his own experience. He was after all a child of the tunnels. From his earliest times, Narcissa would talk of them with great fear. They had been all but forgotten until the need arose to return to Pater's chambers.

Now they were almost gone. Phister and one other remained to keep watch. Somehow Jacob would have to make them productive. Cathy's suggestion, to give them designated tasks, had been a good one. However their language and way of being was as foreign to the outside world as the tunnel world is to outsiders. A combination of supervised work and keeping guard might be the best he could hope for. Sadness overwhelmed him at the loss of their unique contribution to the 'underworld'.

Jacob had listened carefully to their unique interaction. It was imperative that he and others could communicate with them. Bits and pieces of their words made sense. Moses, the deceased leader defined himself as _Mijn moeder Mozes eers_t_. _Phister was _Mijn moeder niet Mozes vuist_. Jacob thought it was like a right hand man or a phony mister. Neither seemed to mind Jacob's interpretation. When Phister fell under the influence of the drugs and Jacob did the reprogramming he received an incredible story about their origins.

The Giants were descendants of the late 19th century, second wave of Dutch who came to New York to make a new life. Moses and Phister were from the same grandparents, cousins it seemed. There were two other families, who had been forced underground by the lack of money and resources prevailing everywhere at the turn of the century. '_Moeder_', the acknowledged female elder who gave up so much to be in America, had 10 sons and two daughters. She did her best to make something of the cramped underground space which provided shelter and safety but longevity did not extend to her entire family. The females seemed to fare less well in the tunnel. The girls and women, from all three families were dead by the middle of the 20th century, leaving the men to fend for themselves.

Phister and Moses were the oldest of the third generation. Jacob assumed that interbreeding created a community of Giants who lacked the mental resources to survive outside of the tunnels. That they lived this long was amazing. It was sad that two thugs, should be responsible for wiping out the small colony . Whatever was necessary, Jacob would ensure the survival of the remaining two until nature took its course.

As he stared at the walls, Jacob wondered how many other pockets of families existed in the vast underground. Now he was about to start another.

If Jacob had planned to do anything with his life, it was not to recreate the path chosen by his grandfather, Jacob Wells Sr. Still, his desire to capture his mother's sacrifice and commitment to justice, to channel his father's strength effectively, and to honour the history of his family while still being true to himself, drew him in the direction of the tunnels. Time and time again he saw a need to protect and support women and children, lost in a society which did not value the role of Mother. For the motherless child he had been, it was a dream from the heart.

Shutting off the incessant circle of questions, and wondering if a true insanity could run in his family, he smiled at the thought before allowing his mind and body to drift back into sleep. Any analysis of his future actions depended a great deal on selling the idea first to his father and mother. He was so sure of considerable opposition. Jacob also sensed an unreadiness on his part to defend a plan not yet perfected. There were still many issues to consider. Meanwhile, another work week dawned.

* * *

'Jacob, I was lucky to get an appointment. You know your Father can't go with me. Would you?'

'Of course Mama. What time?'

'3:15. I'll take a taxi and meet you there.'

Catherine hung up the phone. Her hand rested on the cradle for a long time. Thoughts ran to Terry. She knew that a conversation with her best friend would alleviate some of the concern she felt. Terry had that ability to sort any mess into a concrete plan. This situation with Mea wasn't a mess but Catherine was becoming concerned. The infant looked more and more yellow every day. _No matter how many good things are available to Mea now, what if the first weeks of her life had been so devoid of any basic necessities of life that it set her on a path of ill health?_

'Did you speak with Jacob?' Vincent's soft and reassuring voice broke her reverie.

'Yes. I did. He will meet me there.'

'Catherine, I know you are worried. Are you sure you don't want me to be nearby?'

Catherine's hand left the uncertainty of the phone's receiver. She raised her eyes to reassure Vincent that his safety was as much of a concern as Mea's health.

'We will find ways to be together if I need you. I know that.'

Vincent came towards his wife, enfolding her in his arms.

'Remember when you came to see Daddy?' she whispered into his shoulder. 'I think that hearing your voice and listening to your reassurances of our love, helped him to die peacefully. You were there when I needed you.'

'Yes, I remember Catherine. Let's not look too far ahead,' he cautioned. 'Whatever is wrong, I hope it won't require hospital care.'

'I do admit to being afraid for her. I want her to grow well and strong and I want us to be there to see her thrive and do well.'

'Catherine, my love, your heart is ever young but I sense age coming on me. I look at our son and see the years that have passed. His maturing signals my aging.'

'You will never grow old Vincent. I look at you today and see the same man, I last saw just a short time ago and yet so many years have passed. I wonder what I would have thought on waking up and seeing you as much older? As it was, nothing seemed to have changed.'

'Nothing did Catherine. I am the same man inside and out. If I look the same and it helped you feel comfortable at our reunion then it was just another blessing for us.'

'I didn't think about that until now. I knew I looked different and yet it didn't matter how I looked. Were you surprised Vincent? At me, I mean….'

'What did I see Catherine? The love of my life restored to me. You were bathed in a light so bright and so magnificent. All I could see was the brightness. There was a halo around you. You were an angel coming to life again. Nothing else mattered.'

Vincent and Catherine held each other tightly, each aware of their love blending into one another. The telephone ring shattered the moment of intimacy. Catherine reluctantly let go of her husband, but not his hand, as she reached for the receiver. She had no moment to prepare herself for a call to Terry. The object of her earlier thought, was on the line.

'Terry, I am so glad that you called.'

'It seems I have to, if I want to spend time with you Catherine. I wish we could talk more often.'

'I do too. I know that I have been very hesitant about calling.'

'Oh Vladimir is a big boy now, eating well and living on a slight routine. It has been easier to find time for other things.'

'It wasn't you Terry. It was me. I had something I wanted to share with you but I thought you might not like it. I didn't want to upset you.'

'Catherine, I am your friend, not your keeper. I hope you would always be able to tell me anything.'

'This is different!'

Catherine shooed Vincent on his way and sat down to relate the story of Mea and Cilla. She spoke with confidence.

'It is imperative that these girls be given a chance in life. I have had so many opportunities for renewal. I wanted to give back.'

'Catherine, I am so proud of you. I can tell you that having a child is not easy. I know you have help, just as I do but still, it is a handful. As long as you can manage without stressing yourself, this is a wonderful way to _'pay it forward'_ as the saying goes.'

'Thank you Terry. Thank you. Your support means the world to me.'

'Call me after you see the Doctor. Let me know what is happening. If I can help in any way, I will.'

Catherine hung up the phone again, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Terry understood. _Why didn't I trust her?_, Catherine thought. It was a feeling she would explore but Mea was waking up. She had to be fed, washed and prepared for her visit with the pediatrician.

* * *

Jacob worked at super speed to finish up his assignments for the day. He had a lot on his mind. This break in his day, to support his mother, meant bringing forward other plans. He sent a message to Cathy on his phone. As he looked at the small computer in his hand, he wondered how he had managed before. The amazing instrument could do more than just keep him in touch with his fiancee.

The long list of tasks he set for himself came up easily on his small screen. At the top of the list was an issue causing much consternation. Jacob felt hampered. His intellect was strong but his knowledge of pop culture was limited. There were few people in the world above who understood the restrictions imposed on him. Asking simple questions left him vulnerable to ridicule. There were few people who were trustworthy enough to keep the secrets of the tunnel community and know that a brilliant young man could lack the ability to access the obvious and normal. Jacob fingers did a quick search, found the number he needed and dialed.

'Eric, how are you? It's Jacob Wells calling.'

'Jacob. This is a surprise. I'm good. How are you?'

Jacob was deeply indebted to Eric, Senator Maxwell's capable assistant for his exceptional help in finding the Brownstone for his parents. Before that he had organized the trip out west. He was efficient and discreet. Jacob was sorry they could not be better friends. Distance made it impossible and he suspected that Eric felt more for him than just friendship. He kept his tone light.

'It is a new day every day. My parents are thriving and that is what matters most to me.'

'They certainly are remarkable. Please give them my best. How can I help you?'

Jacob went on to outline his needs. Eric listened as patiently as he always did.

'I can email all that information to you and send a few links that might serve you better.'

'Thanks Eric. I am indebted to you once again.'

''Hey listen….since your mother's return, my boss has been a different person, for the better too. I should be grateful to you.'

Jacob laughed and rang off. Under other circumstances, Eric would have made a terrific older brother.

With his desk cleared, Jacob grabbed his jacket and made his way to Cathy's desk. She wasn't there but he left a note with a hastily drawn cartoon. He hoped it would make her laugh.

True to his word, he was waiting for his mother when the taxi pulled up outside the medical office building. Mea stayed quiet while Jacob booked her in. They didn't have to wait long for the Doctor. A short rotund man, probably closer to his parents age, showed them into an opulent office. The walls were lined with degrees and certificates. This man was well educated. Clearly he knew his job. Jacob felt Mea was in good hands.


	5. Chapter 5

After the introduction, it was clear that Mitchell Spelnik thought more highly of himself than his work.

Jacob squirmed in his chair as the pompous man continued to display characteristics often seen in highly educated men who lose touch with ordinary people.

'Mrs. Wells, I have made an exception for you. What seems to be the problem?'

'I am a little concerned about her colouring. She seems to have this jaundice that won't go away. Her belly swells and gets hard. Sometimes she screams in pain. I've noticed a change in her diapers too.'

'What are you feeding her?'

'Mother's milk.'

'You're breastfeeding!!?'

'No! I have a wet nurse for her and we use banked mother's milk when there isn't enough.'

'Do you realize the risk?'

'The risk? The mother who provides the milk is healthy and her baby is thriving at three months. Banked milk is pasteurized and as safe, even safer than cow's milk.'

The Doctor seemed incredulous but wisely chose not to say more. His impatience was palpable. Catherine's anger simmered just below the surface.

He questioned Catherine further. As the sordid details of Mea's beginnings became clear, the doctor seemed to retreat further and further away.

'Do you mean to tell me that this child had a drug addicted prostitute for a mother, with hepatitis, and God knows what else. She was abandoned and left starving in some alley way and you expect her to be well?'

'No, I expect that you would take all of those things into account and determine if she is ill, not pass judgement on her birth. She had no control over the circumstances.'

'Mrs. Wells, I am not a social worker. I am a pediatric surgeon. Any number of people can help you with her problems.'

Shaking her head, as if to shoo away a pesky bug, Catherine announced rather incredulously, ' I am surprised that Peter referred me to you. He knows the things that are important to me, the things I honour and value in people. We have a misunderstanding here.'

'Peter Alcott?' he queried, a frown marring his features. He seemed to ignore her comment.

'Yes.' Catherine rose to terminate the interview. She chose not to look at the doctor. Jacob jumped up to assist his mother. He too was feeling disgusted by the Doctor's apparent sense of self-importance. After all, Mea's story was much like Vincent's story. An abandoned child should generate compassion not disgust.

'Sorry to have taken your time.' Catherine said frostily, turning to leave.

'Wait! I didn't know that Peter had sent you. He and I went to school together.'

'No you didn't. It's Peter Sr. who made the referral. Jacob's **grandfather** was in Medical school with him. Peter Sr. delivered me, Dr. Spelnik.'

'I am sorry Mrs. Wells. I remember now that Dr. Alcott did call me rather urgently about this infant.'

'It is really too late to be sorry. No matter where **_I_ **come from, _**her**_ health should have been your main concern.' Catherine pointed her finger first at herself then Mea to emphasize the point.

'Mrs. Wells...I..please..please ....don't go. I was ill mannered. I am sorry. Really…' he said standing up, hands at his side.

At that moment, Mea choose to make her presence felt. She did indeed scream and thus decided the issue. Catherine acquiesced and lifted the squalling infant from the car seat. She followed Dr. Spelnik into his exam room where a very thorough assessment was done. No matter how mean spirited he had been initially, his examination was exceptional.

Jacob sat outside in the waiting area. He had seen that his mother was quite capable of handling her life. It was not the first time. He glimpsed her strength in California. The interview with the Social Service Agency to foster Mea and Cilla had been trying. Now she showed that she would not accept disrespect from anyone. He wistfully wondered what she would have been like in court, an experience he still lacked.

Jacob made use of his free time. The little telephone/ computer had become dispensable. It wasn't just the communication but the information access. He kept one eye on the door.

* * *

Dr. Spelnik once again sat across from Jacob and Catherine, looking quite distressed. He laid the groundwork by first explaining the digestive process of fats, and how bile is released from the liver before indicating his concerns.

'I think she may have a condition called Biliary Atresia. It can be serious if the bile ducts are absent. If they are partially blocked, then it is possible to create new outlets with a specific type of surgery. I am sorry Mrs. Wells. That would be my initial assessment. We have to confirm this with blood tests and an ultrasound but her symptoms are classic. Her history could suggests a previous inflammatory process as a contributing factor.'

'Suppose she has no working bile ducts? What will happen?'

'Likely she will need a transplant. She may need one anyway. The surgery is often a stop gap rather than a cure.'

'Oh Jacob! What will we do? She's too small for all this surgery.'

'Mama, let's take this one step at a time. We will do the blood tests and ultrasound then let Dr. Spelnik determine the next course of action.'

'You are right of course. It's just that she has been through so much already.'

Mother and son said their good-byes, all rancour forgotten in the face of Mea's problems. She would be poked and prodded. It was the beginning of many tests, but at least they would know for sure. Sitting by the lab, hugging her close and waiting for her tiny arms to be pricked, Catherine gave in to the worry. 'I don't want to lose another child. I lost you Jacob. I know you are here now but we missed so much.'

Jacob offered this reassurance, 'Mama, you know as well as I do that nothing is a death sentence as long as there is life. Where there is life, there is hope. Mea's fate is already sealed. You saved her for a purpose. Let that purpose unfold.'

'Thank you, son. As usual you are level headed, practical and systematic. One step at a time!'

The events of the afternoon took a toll on Catherine. She was tired. It was as emotional as it was physical. Jacob suggested that his mother wait while he supported Mea through the various tests. He was interested in seeing the ultrasound process in any case.

The young lady who called him into the room was quite flirty. Jacob responded to her light-hearted comments with a smile which had her offering to provide any information he needed.

'Is Mea your daughter?'

'No, she's my sister.'

The technician did a double take. Jacob's blonde hair and blue eyes were a deep contrast to Mea's curly dark hair and warm toffee coloured skin. No one would even have connected Mea and Cilla without closer inspection.

Jacob's smile hinted at teasing. 'She's my foster sister.'

'Oh, ok. Can you just put her here' she said pointing to a paper lined examination table. 'Do you have a soother for her. It will help to keep her still.'

Once underway Jacob eyes remained glued to the screen. He watched as Mea's inner body parts became visible. The commentary from the technician helped him to identify aspects of the human biosystem which he had previously seen only in his mind's eye. It took some time before he realized that the tech was watching him watching the screen.

'What do you do? Looks like you'd like this job.'

'I am an attorney but I have a love of biology.'

'Me too!'

Ignoring the obvious, Jacob continued to ask questions. Eventually the tech was able to identify the areas in the liver. Protocol disallowed her from commenting but she hinted that it was not functioning.

Can you point my finger to where her liver lies?

The tech was only to happy to grab Jacob's hand, placing his long elegant finger directly over Mea's liver and troubled bile ducts.

Jacob knew what he could do, but he could not cure her. She would still need surgery but she would do so without any infection present to create complications. Satisfied that he understood all he needed, Jacob smiled again at the tech before bundling Mea and carrying her back to Catherine, whose level of anxiety was only slightly diminished by Jacob shining eyes.

'You're smiling my son. Did you see something?'

'I did Mama. I don't know if it's right or not but I am pretty sure that the bile ducts exist but are not functioning. That means surgery is possible. That doesn't answer the question of a transplant, I just don't know. We'll let Dr. Spelnik decide Mama. He is the expert even if…..'

'Alright Jacob. I want to calm down and let go of my anger. I think he was genuinely sorry. Mea's health comes first. Peter said he is the best. Let's trust him, even if liking him lags far behind.'

Jacob laughed, offered his arm to his mother and made his way to the front of the building where a hired car waited to take them home. As he observed his mother seated in the comfort of the limousine, he thanked his gift of insight, his mother's tenacity and his fiancée for forcing him to get a cell phone.

* * *

The sight of her husband, waiting patiently for her return, their other daughter sleeping on his shoulder, gladdened Catherine's heart more than words.

'Vincent, seeing you in this moment holds my heart. If I make one wish it would be to have you waiting for me always.'

'Come my love, come. You are worn out.'

Catherine needed no further entreaty. She was hardly in the door before his arms once again enveloped her, drawing her in. The little child held in one arm hardly stirred as her little body lay between her parents. Sue accepted Mea from Jacob and left the family tableau. She would attend to the little one's immediate needs. A frown marred her features. Catherine looked very downhearted.

'Mama, Dad, I am going upstairs. We are all tired. How about meeting after dinner and we can discuss the events of today?'

* * *

A soft light fell over the five adults in the room. Mea's complaint generated a sadness that would not be denied. Everyone tried to remain hopeful but it was clear that the course of her treatment and recovery would take a toll on everyone. If anything was to be sacrificed, it would not be Mea. She was a part of a family already, loved and cared for. She had come to them with all her dependence. It was right that there was opportunity for her because of financial resources but whether her life was to be long or short, every effort had to be made to preserve her health and protect her from harm.

'Mama I agree that all should be done to help her. I think we have given her the best of our love, and now she must be given every opportunity that exists.'

'We can do everything possible Jacob, but Mea has to be strong enough to survive.'

'It may be a bit premature to anticipate the worst options. Suppose she doesn't even need surgery.'

'I wish I could hold out hope for that Cathy, but Dr. Spelnik was quite clear that surgery was likely the only option. I think the choices will be whether she will need a transplant.'

'I did some checking Mama and the surgical procedure looks like it can be a life saver depending on her body's response.'

'Is there something she should be having, to eat or drink that would help her?'

'I don't think so Sue. I believe that the milk we have been giving her is the best. She should avoid high fat milk and we may have to add some vitamins. I'll ask at our follow up visit.'

'Does anyone want to talk about the possibility of a transplant?' Caty asked softly feeling a heavy lump in her throat.

'I can't even begin to imagine what that would mean. Someone has to die for Mea to live. That is a point to keep in mind.' Catherine's response held a hint of resignation.

Vincent sat quietly listening to his family discuss topics that were outside of his experience. In the tunnel world, people lived and died. If Father could not treat them, they accepted death as inevitable. Here was his wife discussing a transplant of one person's organ to another. He couldn't offer any suggestions. The whole concept was outside of his experience.

Everyone understood but still Catherine looked to her husband for a few words.

'This is beyond me. I love Mea. She is precious to me, to us and a vital part of our family. I will do what I can, but I don't understand what all this means. I want her to live but not to suffer to live. Her life has to be worth living. We must keep this in mind.

Silence fell over the group. Each to their own thoughts as they headed for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

'It feels like forever since I last saw you Jacob.'

'Me too. It has been a long day, but I hope you know I was thinking about you.'

'I know. I was just missing you. I got your messages and of course your sneaky cartoon but….'

'But what?,' he prompted when she hesitated.

'There were so many moments when I just wanted to talk a little, be with you. I feel kind of sad and weepy tonight when I think of Mea and what she will face.'

'We're all in this together Cathy and we will face it together but I sense that you are vulnerable about something else right now. Tell me, what's on your mind?'

'I think this dreaming thing is contagious.' A nervous laugh followed. Jacob held Cathy tight to him, stroking her hair, murmuring words of comfort.

'Tell me what you see when you dream.'

'I see green and blue, miles and miles of it, as if I am travelling over a vast land. Sometimes there is water all around me. When we were in Pater's chambers, I thought you were in trouble. The gunshot sound began to echo off the walls. I ran to the ledge. I lay down flat so that no one would see me. I wanted to reach out my arm. It was as if I knew you would need a hand to climb up the side of a cliff.' Cathy's words came out quickly. She was describing an event but it wasn't the same as what happened in the tunnel. 'I knew that if I didn't hold you tight you would fall. I was more afraid of you falling than the bullet. Does that make sense Jacob?'

'Of course it does Cathy. It is called déjà vu. Have you ever heard of it before?'

'Well sort of. Tell me what it means.'

'It is French for 'already seen'. It isn't like a premonition but more like reliving an event that may have happened in a previous life. If you don't believe in reincarnation you might see it as an ability to presage but I think that at some time, one of your ancestors saved one of mine, in much the same situation.'

Cathy sighed. 'This is all so new Jacob. I don't think I will ever get used to it. Is this something in me that I just missed before?'

'No, I think you have opened yourself to love and therefore you trust these ancient energies to bring you information in ways that will help you grow.'

'I would like that. I feel happy to know that I could have saved you at some time in the distant past. It makes this moment, the here and now feel so right.'

Silence fell between the happy couple as each drifted off to sleep. In a day of ups and downs, the precious intimacy of a shared adventure lifted their spirits.

* * *

The days which followed Mea's tentative diagnosis were full. Jacob put all other personal considerations on hold and assisted his mother to ferry Mea back and forth. At times, the number of tests on the infant was overwhelming. Jacob was getting caught between his commitment to work and the need to replace his father as his mother's primary support. Vincent was also torn between his Father's failing health issues and his concern for Mea and ultimately Catherine whose energy levels were becoming depleted with the added strain.

Unknown to anyone, Jacob contacted Rob and Carl. Their incredible patience and tactful demeanour on the trip out west inspired confidence. He wanted someone trustworthy to help with transportation so that his mother was never left at the mercy of a taxi driver if she had to be on her own. Both agreed to be available over the coming weeks.

With Eric's help, Jacob wisely invested in a comfort van which could hold his father. It wasn't an old vehicle but had been used for a family with a handicapped child. It had more room than ones which were unmodified. Since Vincent was adamant that he must participate in some way, the van allowed him to travel in reasonable comfort. Everything could not be left to Catherine. While the confines of a van were very restricting, he was close if needed.

Jacob also learned to drive. Rob was an excellent teacher. It wasn't long before the well coordinated Jacob was negotiating gas and brakes effectively. He would need to make time to take the test, but he did not lack confidence only experience.

Within the month, Mea had a complete diagnosis and prognosis, according to Dr. Spelnik. He called and asked Catherine to come into his office to discuss the outcome. Catherine was anxious to make a decision based on the findings. No convenient time could be found for Jacob to attend. She and Vincent decided to attend together. He would remain in the van, waiting for his wife, hopeful that her strength would carry her until they could be together.

On that fateful day, as she sat before Mea's doctor in his office, she braced herself for the worst. Mea's condition had certainly not improved over the past month.

'Mrs. Wells, it has been a very stressful time for you, I am sure.'

'It has. I want you to know that I appreciate your professionalism. I did not imagine that we would get to this point when I first sat here with you.'

'Can I say that I thank you for helping to remind me of why I first went into medicine?'

His half smile was genuine. Mitchell Spelnik had not been aware of Catherine's history when his mentor, Peter Alcott Sr. first called about the little girl. He had been ungracious and pompous. His mind had been caught up in the glory of his work and somehow he had forgotten what was real. Shame washed over him when he later heard of Catherine's amazing recovery, but he had already been held accountable by her words _'what I honour and value in people'_. It was an echo of something he had heard his own father say.

Here she was, a medical miracle, barely months into her own recovery, taking on the care of two children. Mea's complaint was serious and potentially life threatening. There were no guarantees of complete recovery and yet she persevered, insisting on a thorough assessment. She wanted the facts on which to base her final decision.

'Mrs. Wells…'

'Catherine'

'Mitchell.' Accordingly, he stood up and shook her hand indicating a new beginning.

'Catherine, for reasons unknown, Mea has no discernible bile duct activity. I initially thought infection might have caused some narrowing but now I can say that while some viral activity may have contributed to the problem, there hasn't been any appreciable improvement over the past month.'

'So you are saying that she will not be able to digest fats?'

'No. How she has done so well, even gaining since she has been with you is beyond my understanding.'

'Not mine. Mothers milk carries its own digestibility through living enzymes. She has an easier time with fresh milk than the banked milk. I read a lot about it Dr. Spelnik.'

'I still can't debate that with you but I am willing to concede the point. We are left with the question of what to do now. Surgery would be my first recommendation. From there we will have two options. The procedure creates a new bile duct from her own bowels. All surgery carries risk. There is less risk with the first option. We would be using her own tissue.'

'Why wouldn't this surgery be completely successful then? Or rather what would prevent it from being the best choice?'

'In order for the bile to be useful it has to drain from both internal and external sources. If that doesn't happen then the liver will eventually develop cirrhosis and become useless.'

'She'll die?'

'Without a transplant, yes.'

'Why is a transplant not the first option?'

'Time. We need time to find one that will match. We don't have that time.'

Catherine felt her heart jump. She placed her hands over her left breast willing it to settle its erratic beat. Mitchell came around the desk and sat in the chair next to Catherine.

'Are you alright? I know this news is upsetting to you. When you were here with your son on the first visit, he asked you to take it one step at a time and I am asking the same now.'

Although Catherine had come in alone, she explained that Vincent was waiting for her downstairs. Jacob had a court appointment he could not change and she had no wish to delay getting the results any longer. Her vulnerability tore at Mitchell's heart. There was something about this woman, raising foster children without the visible support of a husband, which spoke of courage. He had no doubt there was a support group somewhere in her life. _But where were they at this time? Surely one person could have come in._ He had one more major concern to discuss with her. She didn't look as if she could take on another piece of bad news. His hope, that she would not ask immediately, was soon dashed.

'I can prepare myself for anything Mitchell. I have had to learn how to do this mothering all over again. I'll be fine. Now tell me the truth. What will hold up a transplant if it becomes necessary?'

'Primarily her blood group. She is a B negative. Tough to find a match Catherine.'

Catherine nodded. She knew enough about blood groups to understand that It would take a miracle to find a compatible donor.

With his assistance Catherine rose. At the door Mitchell reiterated the plan.

'I will ask my secretary to book her in next week for surgery. I will ask you to come in the day before. Bring in as much of her milk as you can. We will make it suitable for her when she is ready to resume intake. If there is any change before then, just bring her straight to the hospital.'

He opened the door to his consulting room. Waiting patiently on the other side, was Rob. Mitchell wondered if this was her husband. He extended a hand, 'Mr. Wells?'.

'No sir. I am just here to assist Mrs. Wells. Name's Rob.'

'I'm ready Rob.' Catherine whispered the words. The driver, who had known Catherine before she became this strong capable woman, heard something which troubled him. He released his hand from Mitchell and turned quickly.

'My legs…my legs…'

Rob ran forward and captured Catherine just before her legs gave way. Horrified, Mitchell ran for a chair but she was already held securely in Rob's arms. Catherine raised her hand to halt Mitchell's concern.

'I am fine. I have to be aware of my feet all the time. My mind was on Mea and I lost track of my legs for a moment. Really…I am fine' she emphasized firmly. 'Rob will take me home.'

Vincent who waited below in the van knew immediately that Catherine had received news which upset her. He was tempted to leave the van but awareness of his surroundings held him. He watched the building's access door anxiously, hoping Rob would appear soon and reassure him. His hand was on the door handle, fear making him willing to abandon all self preservation if he was needed to protect his wife. Impatience warred within him. _Where was Catherine? _Vincent had all but exited the van when Rob appeared, Catherine held in his arms. He came right to the van door, handing her to Vincent immediately.

'Catherine, what happened? Are you alright?' Warm arms enveloped her, a feeling so familiar and so safe. She leaned back, tentatively moving her legs before reassuring her husband.

'Go ahead Rob. I can move ok. Vincent I have never told you or anyone else, but I think that I have to be aware of my legs almost all the time. If I forget, it's as if they won't move. They are not self-directed it seems.' Her nervous laugh did not fool Vincent.

'Catherine, why do you persist in trying to do it all yourself? You will not be any less of a person if you accept help. You are not alone.'

'Yes,…no….I know what you mean. Habits are hard to break. I just want to be strong Vincent.'

'No you want to be as you were before. You have to accept that twenty years have passed. Twenty years in which you did not move. You have mercy for everyone else. Have you no mercy for your own body?'

'Am I so wrong? Is it wrong to want to move forward with the life I was denied?'

'Not denied Catherine, just lived differently than you planned.'

Catherine turned her head away from Vincent and looked out the window. Silence fell between them.

Rob dropped Catherine and Vincent at the Brownstone, parked the Van in the garage and said goodbye. He wished he could have done more but clearly there were issues between these two extraordinary people not yet resolved. He was glad that he had been able to help out.

Sue was waiting at the door, anxious to hear about the outcome of the interview. She was shocked to see her in Vincent's arms. 'Oh my God, what happened? Catherine are you hurt?'

'Mostly my pride. I was careless.'

'Did you fall?'

'Vincent please put me down now. I am sure I can walk.'

The minute her feet touched the floor, Catherine realized that she wasn't as steady as she hoped. So much for pride. With a knowing look, Vincent picked her up again, walked down the hall and laid her on the bed in their room.

'I'm calling your doctor Catherine.


	7. Chapter 7

'I know my mother didn't get any good news today.'

'Because you feel it or because you know it?'

'A little of both I think. She's not happy and I feel it. I doubt if there is any outcome for Mea other than surgery. That' s what I know. I believe the big question will be, what type of surgery?'

'Can't you do anything for her Jacob. I know that you can see past and present but there are other special skills you have…'

'How did you know?'

'I've seen you laying on hands and touching people in a certain way. I know you receive messages but you also give something don't you?'

'Yeah, I do but this is beyond me Cathy. Besides, I am not sure of what skills I have and how to use them in the right way. I did a little energy clearing, but I don't want to do anything to compromise Mea's well being until I know for sure what the doctor plans.'

There was a long pause. The subway they were traveling in ground to a halt. As usual, patrons alike started to complain.

For Jacob it had been quite an unusual circumstance to be on public transportation at rush hour. He had to go quite a distance to interview a witness. It wasn't his choice. He didn't want to be so far from home, however a court case, in which he would defend an armed robber, was on the horizon. The elderly woman who saw the event was fearful of leaving the house. In the interests of his client, Jacob needed to hear the witness' story. It had been helpful and now he was on his way home. Cathy had joined him. She didn't usually get involved in his work but it was after hours and their need to spend time together was always important. With so much happening in the Brownstone, they rarely had private time.

'Jacob there is something I want to share with you.'

Although it was dark in the subway, she felt his face move closer to hers. 'Not a kiss, you lion!'

Jacob laughed. The happy moments were few and far between.

'What then?' he said drawing away with an exaggerated wistful sigh.

'Lots of time for kisses later. I promise,' she acknowledged on a breathless whisper. Then continued in her normal tones, ' I know this isn't the right place but I wanted to tell you this before we got home. I spoke with Oats today.'

'Hmm…about what?'

'My…resignation.'

Jacob didn't react at first. His arm, held loosely over her shoulder, pulled Cathy a little closer. 'Tell me why.'

'I hope you won't be mad at me but I just couldn't stay under the circumstances.'

'Did he do anything to you?'

'No Jacob, no he didn't, not at all. It wasn't about him.' Cathy shifted slightly in her seat to place a reassuring hand on Jacob's chest. 'I can see what's happening to your mother. If Mea goes for surgery, she will need someone with her 24 hours a day. Your Mother can't do it alone. Your work is important and mine is ….well…not that important.' The subway started to move again. The light came on and Jacob could see the tears in her eyes. Standing up he grabbed her hand.

'Come on. Let's go!'

'Where?'

'We're getting off at the next stop.'

'But it's not ours.'

'We are getting off anyway. Come on.'

Jacob, moving with purpose, was a formidable sight. The way to the door cleared in response to his polite but firm 'excuse me'. On the platform, he dropped his briefcase between his feet and held Cathy by the shoulders. 'I can't believe you did that!'

'Jacob listen to me please. I can support myself. When Mr. Raeburn died, Frederick, I mean, he left a little money for my mother and me. I saved a bit too. I won't expect you to take care of me but I….'

'Did you think I would be upset about money? Cathy. You know that thanks to Joe, we have more than we will ever need and we live pretty simply. I work because my mother wishes me to experience life in her world and I agreed. I would like nothing better than to have you be there with her but….' Jacob halted as a train pulled in. They were jostled by passengers disembarking but he stood his ground unapologetically, knowing this was a moment not to be left for later. '…but, I could never ask you to give up your work unless it was what you wanted to do. I felt that if I asked, it would make you feel diminished. Sweetheart, your job is important. Everything you do creates a support for someone else in the office. Even Oats couldn't function as well without your organizational skills. Your contribution is invaluable.'

Cathy smiled. 'Did you just call me sweetheart?'

'Is being my sweetheart more important than what I said?'

'No. I heard you,' she replied thoughtfully, 'and I love you for being honest. I don't understand the ways in which couples relate to each other about things like money and resources. I am learning as I go but being your sweetheart tells me it's all ok.'

'I'm learning too. You were fatherless, and I was motherless. We both have a lot to learn about being a couple, but I think that my mother will embrace you for this sacrifice. I know you love your work but I see that you love her more.'

'Never more than you Jacob.' His response was a tight embrace, expressing without words, his abiding love for the woman in his arms.

'Did we have to get off the train?' Cathy asked, realizing that they had not moved. 'I thought we left because you were mad at me.'

'Well I was, because you wouldn't let me kiss you,' he teased.

Their sweet embrace became a promise followed by a kiss to seal the promise.

'_**Hey buddy! Take it home!'**_

Jacob looked up to find himself the centre of attention from curious onlookers. His eyes scanned the platform and tunnel entrance before he returned his attention to Cathy.

'The strange thing is, I am home.'

* * *

'Vincent please? I know as well as you do that you won't call the doctor.'

Vincent hesitated. 'I could, although you are right. I probably wouldn't know where to start.'

'Please sit. I need to talk. I know you are upset for me but it was a moment of weakness, nothing permanent.'

'Catherine.' Her name was a caress on his lips. She could feel waves of worry emanating from his body. 'Catherine. I wouldn't care if I had to carry you forever. The implications of your weakness are great, especially now. Any restriction on your activities will ....'

'will make me miserable and affect everyone here. I know. You have to trust me my dear husband. I know my body is not going to function 100 percent with this stress. I understand myself better now. It happened before when I was upset about Jacob.'

'And yet you didn't say anything?'

'I couldn't tell you. It was my first experience of this weakness and loss of some kind of connection between my brain and my legs. I understood it better today. When my head was all mixed up, I was too fearful of what it meant.'

'Tell me what you feel. Help me to understand.' As he spoke Vincent ran his hands over her legs, trying to infuse life into them, praying.

'I sometimes have to think about what I do with my legs, whenever I am up and moving. Most people do it automatically. If I am distracted by emotion or stress the automatic connection just doesn't work.'

'I don't want you to be at any risk. I don't want you to go anywhere alone. Nothing is more important to me Catherine, nothing except your safety.'

Catherine pulled Vincent forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder.

'What we have is too precious to lose. We have been given this second chance, a chance in a million. Am I doing too much, putting everything at risk?'

'Catherine, circumstances have dictated this course of action. Having the girls as part of our family was an act of love. We can no more stop now than stop breathing but we have to make changes. The weeks ahead are filled with uncertainty, the stress perhaps unmanageable. We need help.'

'Jacob has done so much already. I don't want him to be caught up in this. Vincent....?'

Catherine removed her head from his shoulder and looked into the blue eyes of this man who loved her beyond measure. 'I don't want you to tell him. He will feel that he failed me today. He has already done everything to make this time easier.'

Vincent nodded. 'Can you know ahead of time if this weakness is coming over you?'

'No, but I can know when I need to sit down, and I will ask for help.'

'Promise me you will talk with Terry. She may have some thoughts about this.'

'I promise. I love you Vincent.'

He continued to rub her legs and feet. They were cold to his touch. He infused life into them by sheer will. When Catherine indicated that she would like to try and stand again, she was able to walk as if the incident had not even happened.

'Come in.' Catherine responded to a knock at the door.

Jacob poked his head around the door, a furrow between his brows indicating concern.

'Mama, are you alright?' Jacob nodded at his father A meaningful glance passed silently between the two of them.

'Yes Son, I am alright.' Catherine held out her arms. Jacob's warm hug was very welcome. She knew that hiding information from her gifted son was a waste of time. His hands splayed the top and base of her spine as he held her close. In a heartbeat he would know that she was having trouble.

'The lines of communication are not open here Mama.'

'That's what we have just been discussing. I am trying to convince your mother to take it easy.' Vincent could not keep the frustration out of his voice. 'There is so much pressure on all of us. We have to be strong…and healthy,' he added pointedly.

'How did things go for you today Jacob?' Catherine interjected, not wanting to ignore her son's achievements.

'The witness was very accommodating. I think my first trial will be one in which I can defend a truly innocent man.'

'And what will the prosecutor do?'

'Try to convince the jury that because my client was in the wrong place at the wrong time he is guilty. Does a part of you miss your work Mama?'

'You know I do. It wasn't that long ago you know…at least in my mind.'

There was much to discuss about Mea but Jacob knew this wasn't the time. The family had agreed to meet every evening after dinner, when the children were asleep to review and plan the days ahead.

'I know that your mother would love to see you in court one day.'

'One day she will. You too Dad! In the meantime, I have some good news to share tonight. But first, I am asking you Mama, to call Terry. She has information which will help you.'

'That is exactly what I just told her!'

With a wink directed at his father, Jacob left his parent's bedroom to join Cathy upstairs.

Catherine, realizing the futility of ignoring both husband and child, leaned over to reach for the phone. She could feel Vincent's eyes on her. He moved to sit in the comfy chair monitoring her actions. She could not avoid making the call. It was her hope that Terry would not be too busy. Catherine sensed that her good friend would have a lot to say.

* * *

'Catherine. I am so glad you called.'

'Is this a bad time?'

'It's really a great time. Jason stayed home with me today. We took Laddy in for a check up this morning. Now they're both having a nap. I have been thinking about you all day. What's the final decision for Mea?'

Catherine went on to explain the plan which Mitchell outlined.

'It's pretty well what I expected. The surgery is not new but it is sometimes a stop gap. I will pray for its success though. 'How is everyone coping?'

'We are going to have a family conference later tonight to work out the logistics. We are all sad but each of us will do our best for her.'

'I love that about your family Catherine.'

'You are part of it Terry. You always will be.'

'I am hearing a slight wistfulness in your voice. Is there something else you are not telling me?'

'There is something Terry. Vincent and Jacob are a little upset with me.'

'Why?'

'I have been having some weakness and unsteadiness in my legs. They don't always do what I want unless I really push them.'

'Catherine, are you doing your exercises? Probably not. I don't need to even ask. You were down with that bout of depression and now caught up in Mea. When are you going to realize that you can't ignore yourself?'

'I thought you would be angry with me.'

'I'm not angry…well maybe I am. I sure did not expect you to think that a few weeks of intense physio can undo 20 years in a coma within a few months. It is ongoing Catherine. Do you remember when the physiotherapist came in and picked up your foot or arm, telling you what he was doing every step along the way?'

'Yes, I remember.'

'It was to help you connect a sensation with a body part. Listen, I won't go over all that but I was reading a book the other day. It talked a lot about reorienting mind and body and doing it in a way that will allow you to recreate the pathways between your brain and your physical response. You had no spinal injury. It's all about strengthening your reflexive neurological sensory pathways.'

'That's it Terry. When I don't think about my legs, they won't go. It's as if I have to be so conscious of every move I make.'

'You are not ready for complete multitasking yet. Your reflex response needs more stimulating. In this day and age when everyone else is trying to avoid knee-jerk responses you need to get yours going.'

'Ok, so tell me how I can do that.'

Catherine listened carefully as Terry outlined a plan of surprising non action to help her reconnect her body with her brain. She was surprised by the next question.

'Catherine, do you love Vincent?'

'Yes, of course. You know I do.' She replied throwing an affectionate glance towards her husband.

'Are you intimate with him?'

As quickly as she had turned to face Vincent, she now turned her body away, blushing at the question.

'Um…uh….well….not really.'

'Ok, so you feel love but do not act on the desire?'

Catherine was embarrassed but she started to understand what Terry was driving at. She was as disconnected in love as she was in her physical body. Her mind quickly ran to the many times she and Vincent were loving to each other but failed to move beyond warm hugs.

'I feel both but I don't act on both.'

'Yes desire is manifested in the sex act. You need to nurture your body in all ways Catherine. Try to awaken all your senses. Allow touch to help you rejoin those pathways, not just to put one foot in front of the other, but to open all parts of you fully.'

'Terry, I love you. You have been so good to me. I will do all the things you suggest. All….I promise.'

They shared a few more words before Catherine hung up the phone. She replaced the handset in the cradle slowly and deliberately. Turning , she faced her husband and watched as he tilted his head, silently inquiring about the outcome of the conversation. Her hand lifted in a gesture, encouraging Vincent to remain seated. For long moments she stared at him allowing her mind and body to connect. She could feel a strength flow through her, touching her body in places almost forgotten.

Without thought, shaky legs moved her forward, motivated by the most primitive need. It was clear to Vincent that Catherine had desire written all over her face and body. He was mildly shocked.

'Catherine, the children…..'

'If I know Cilla, she is with Cathy and Mea is with Sue. Jacob just left…..'

Sitting astride her husband, Catherine wound her arms around his neck as she had done so many times. Her body language spoke volumes about a more basic need. Not since their first time, did Vincent feel this kind of frank seduction from his wife.

She leaned forward and kissed him, savouring a long neglected delight. She held herself in place, breathing deeply, connecting the dots in her body. She had work to do on herself, but the dots connected nicely to Vincent, whose response was immediate.

_A few minutes to myself and my husband….best idea you've ever had Terry._ Despite the uncertain future with Mea, Catherine allowedherself this simple and renewing pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

In the days leading up to Mea's surgery, Jacob found a great deal of comfort and support from the most surprising sources.

His mother's acceptance and understanding of the sacrifice Cathy made was at the top of his list. She, after all, had been a working woman too. He should have realized that she would understand the satisfaction that came with doing a job that was integral to the work of others. Despite Cathy's protestations, she would miss her work. Catherine embraced her future daughter-in-law with a genuine hug and kiss of gratitude. At the family conference, when Jacob announced Cathy's decision, Catherine had been speechless.

When she found her voice, it was to invite Cathy to call her Mom, not only because of Jacob but as a welcome member of the family. Jacob recalled his mother's loving words.

'The word daughter has always been attached to our relationship, first as my Goddaughter and soon to be my Daughter-in-law. I have known you since your birth and even though you grew up while I slept, to know you as an adult has not diminished my feelings at all. You are where you belong, and if you choose to call me Mom, I would be proud.'

Vincent echoed the sentiment. 'You know we are not formal in the tunnels. I have always been Vincent but I am just as happy to be Dad.'

'Mom, Dad,' Cathy said rising to hug them both. 'A family is all I have ever wanted, a place in the world where I know I belong. It feels right to me that I should be here now. I have told Jacob over and over that he is lucky to have such wonderful role models. Both of you knew my mother, what she was and who she was. You never wavered in your kindness to her. She always told me that. I carry the burdens of our early years but they don't feel so heavy anymore.'

Cathy held tightly to Jacob's hand for the rest of the evening. He knew what it cost her to admit her mother's weakness openly, even if everyone knew. It would still take time for her to heal fully. Letting down her barriers was a big step.

* * *

Most surprising, was the response of Oats. Jacob had underestimated his mentor time and time again. Oats always seemed to be able to rise to the occasion with a fairness that was not valued. Jacob had been reluctant to meet with his boss, knowing that there would be some comment about Cathy but he did not get what he expected.

'So Wells, not only do you want to marry my best admin assistant, but now you want to take her away.'

'No Sir, really…if she wanted to stay….'

'Just teasing... relax.' Turning serious Oats continued. 'Listen Wells this is a tough time for your family. I wouldn't expect less from Cathy. That's how she approaches everything in life. All or nothing! I have told her that she can have three months unpaid leave. If she chooses to return, she needs to let me know, two weeks before the date. If not I will hold you responsible for her happiness and well being.'

Jacob, who had been taught that hugs and feelings shared between men were ok, jumped up in exuberance, to hug his boss. Oats accepted the embrace stiffly at first but relaxed when he considered that Jacob rarely showed such emotion. It was a far better thanks than he ever expected.

In addition to the consent for an extended leave, the staff, who often chided Jacob for his quick and efficient work, gathered together to donate blood for the surgery. Fifteen members of staff went to the blood bank, sparing the family from having to give blood when their defenses were already low. It was a blessing. Vincent , Jacob and Catherine were all unable to give blood. Cathy and Sue offered but Jacob asked both to wait and allow his colleagues to show their support. All of these events helped to keep Jacob upbeat and positive.

* * *

He also realized that his grandfather's health was taking a toll on his father. The challenge of being below and above began to wear at Vincent's normally cool even temperament. Jacob slipped down to the tunnels one evening hoping to see his Gramps alone for a change.

Mary was present but Jacob offered to sit with him so she could take a much needed break. He sat at the side of the bed, touching his grandfather's hand, smoothing out the thinning hair and offering words of comfort.

'Gramps, I know you haven't seen much of me these past few weeks.'

'Have I not Jacob? I lose track of time.'

'I don't, but I guess you know what is happening above with the little girl?'

'I don't understand why your mother took up this challenge. Raising children is hard Jacob. Remember that son.'

Clearly, the old man had forgotten about the health crisis but Jacob did not want to introduce any jarring note into their conversation. He had a goal.

'Gramps, tell me about your pain.'

'It's like a fire Jacob' he said wincing as he tried to move.

'I want to help you to feel better. You know I will be getting married in a few months. You have to be well enough to speak up for me.'

'Married? Did you tell me before Jacob?'

'Yes I did. I am marrying Cathy.'

Jacob Sr. fell silent. His forgetfulness was a concern even within his own mind. 'Cathy?'

'Yes, Lena's daughter.'

'Is she here?'

'No, Gramps, but it's alright. You have seen her already.' Jacob's tone was reassuring. He spoke directly to his grandfather, hoping to move on to the real reason for his visit.

'I want you to turn over on your side Gramps. I would like to take a look at your back and hip.'

'Help me son' he pleaded, knowing even that simple action would cause extreme pain.

Jacob assisted him to turn over. He placed his hands at the top and base of his grandfather's spine, just as he had done with his mother days before. The comparison between the two enabled him to grasp a better idea of the flow of energy. His mother's energy field was cold to his inner sense of touch indicating blockages along the route of her sensory pathways. His grandfather energy was firing but all in one place, still blocked but generating energy which had no where to go. He was fascinated by the contrast.

Jacob had been unwilling at the time to initiate any activity with his mother. He had no frame of reference. Over the days since he hugged her, everyone who was embraced by Jacob, became a study.

Now he intuitively placed his hands in a certain way on his grandfather's back. He physically and mentally indicated the need for an outward flow. His eyes remained closed and behind his darkened lids he was privileged to see an amazing network of lines. They were yellow and red, indicting what he thought might be the heat which gave Jacob Sr. such incredible pain.

He allowed his hands to remain in place for some time. Insight and perception would tell him when it was alright to stop. Indeed, as seconds passed the red and yellow lines melded into blue and green. Jacob was not surprised to find his own hands red and burning when he removed them, from his grandfather's back. Standing up and shaking away the excess energy, he was shocked at the ability of well directed thought to produce such results. His grandfather shifted back without a whimper of complaint. He looked up, seemingly surprised to see his grandson.

'Jacob, have you come to visit? How nice to see you. Come and sit here and tell me all about little Mea. When will she have surgery?'

Jacob smiled. 'In a few days Gramps.'

* * *

Last on a long 'to do' list was the need to make sure Phister and his cousin Houten were doing something in Pater's chambers. He made his way uptown on the afternoon before Mea's admission day. It could be days before he was free to visit there again. No matter how complicated life became on the surface, his dream could not die through neglect. Here again, the work done by the men surprised Jacob. He had known they were capable of living simply day to day but as he descended the steps, there in front of him lay several palates, built off the ground, wide enough to accommodate at least one adult and a child.

Between the flat palates were upright ones, giving the main chamber a dormitory appearance. All the beds were centered around the raised dais which covered the tomb of his grandmother.

Jacob entered the gold chamber,. It was here where they had found sheets of the precious metal fashioned by Pater. The two giants brought in more wood to make shelves. In the fire chamber, where Pater had attempted to set Catherine ablaze, there were more shelves and a cooking area. It was amazing what the men had created. Jacob had hoped for and even expected some orderly clearing up but the area was all ready to accommodate a small number of women.

He wondered if there were any palates left on the dock to unload supplies as the giants showed him a huge source of saved wood hidden out of sight. The little colony had been there for generations. It shouldn't have been so unusual that they collected large numbers of bits and pieces from the shipyard. The men were justifiably proud of their work. Jacob heaped praise on them and hoped they would maintain it until he had time to organize accessibility for needy women. There were extra treats in the bag of fruits for the working men. Jacob was happy that he brought more than usual, not expecting that it would reward a job well done. He left the chambers in a happy frame of mind. On the way home he stopped to purchase a little gift for Cathy. He hoped she would find it helpful.

The Brownstone was quiet. Cathy would be late coming home. It was her last day at work and he knew her colleagues planned to surprise her with a cake and small party. Vincent would still be below. He listened carefully for any sound but there was none. He called out. His mother answered from her room. He knocked on the door and went in. Catherine was resting.

'Are you alright Mama?'

'I am son. Just following orders, trying to bring my body in alignment. Sue took the girls for a walk so I could rest.'

'Are you ready for tomorrow?'

'I think so Jacob. Mentally I am. Your father has been very supportive and seems happier these days.'

'I noticed that. Is it because Gramps is better?'

'That and other things he and I have worked out between us.'

'I can't imagine that you and Dad have any problems.'

Catherine laughed. 'No relationship is ever perfect. I could not love anyone else but your father and yet we have often found ourselves at odds with each other.'

'How do you resolve your disagreements?'

'By talking it out and making up after. You will get to a point where discussion comes easy Jacob. Right now the making up part is easier. You and Cathy love each other. You always start with love but as you mature in your relationship you will know the value of talk first.'

Jacob sat on a chair, watching his mother move. She was graceful in her movements. Her hands almost seemed to caress words as she spoke. It was rare that they had a chance to speak together. Jacob realized that he had not made the time or effort, just as he did with his grandfather earlier in the week.

'How did your court case go?'

'Brilliant oratory and air tight defense.'

'No lack of self confidence.'

'I was scared Mama. I spoke well but the truth is the prosecution had a very sloppy case, not well prepared. It was an issue of mistaken identity. With a little more effort they could have known that too. I was surprised.'

'So you should be. There's no excuse for incomplete work. The man at the top sets the tone. When I was a .....'

'Don't stop! Tell me Mama. I want to hear your stories.'

'So long ago now Jacob.' She shook her head before continuing. 'When I was in the DA's office, Joe was a very strict taskmaster. He worked me hard and made sure everything was complete.'

'Sounds like my boss. He says don't tell me what you think, tell me what the facts are. You won't win any other way.'

'Sounds like a man of principle. I hope to meet him one day.'

The words were hardly out of her mouth when the front door slammed shut and the sound of Cilla echoed down the hall. She burst into the room, ready to throw herself at Catherine. Her footsteps halted when she saw Jacob.

'Bub, where's Ca?'

Jacob lifted her onto his lap and gave her a hug. 'She's working Cilla, making pictures for you to colour.' At the word colour, the little girl jumped down and headed to her toy box to find her colouring book. Jacob smiled at his mother. 'Is there anything you would like me to do Mama?'

'Come and give me a hug and a kiss. Then pray. I will see you and Cathy after dinner. And Jacob.....I'm glad we had this time together.'

'Me too Mama.'


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob pulled himself up from the increasingly uncomfortable hospital chair. He tried not to show his impatience but the minutes drifted by ever so slowly.

'We can't make it happen any sooner Jacob. Do you want to go for a walk?'

'As soon as I head down the stairs, the Doctor will come out. I am not leaving you here alone Mama.'

'Then come and sit beside me. You can share some of your excess energy with me.'

'Are you tired?'

'A little.'

Jacob sat down beside his mother. He rested his arm along her back so that she could place her head on his shoulder. Catherine smiled up at her beautiful son, feeling one moment of sadness for the lost time of his childhood. She said nothing. It would always be part of a loss which could not be recaptured. She knew its measure could only be endured.

It had been a long day for both of them. Mea had been admitted the afternoon before. Cathy spent the night at the hospital and Catherine and Jacob relieved her in the morning. Tired but happy to have been of help, Cathy went home to sleep. Sue was caring for Cilla and Vincent had gone below to check on Father and complete some urgent tasks. The schedule had everyone doing something but no one was to be burdened. They would all take turns. Today was surgery day and Catherine was determined to stay with Mea. Jacob would be her support until the outcome of the surgery was known.

'I wonder if it usually takes this long. It seems like hours.'

'It's a very delicate procedure. If anything were happening to Mea, Mitchell would come out.'

'I suppose you're right.' Jacob wasn't placated but he had no wish to distress his mother.

Both fell silent for awhile. It seems they had used up all their words over the past few weeks. The uncertainty had taken its toll on everyone.

Feeling a need to fill the emptiness of the moment. Jacob commented on the fact that waiting rooms were isolated from the real place where action was happening. He observed that just down the hall, behind the double swinging doors, lay a hub activity. Life and death issues overcome.

'When you think about it, philosophically, it isn't much different from court except everyone knows what is happening in there. Operating rooms seem to be like an inner chamber. I guess the judges quarters could be like that too.' His nonsensical ramblings and comparisons to the mysteries of his own job helped to put the wait in context. There were often long, frustrating delays at court too. His tone spoke volumes.

'Are you enjoying your job Jacob? I know what you promised me but I won't hold you to it if you are not happy.'

'There are times when I feel frustrated and challenged by the system but I have a lot to learn about human nature. Working within the justice system is the right way for me to learn Mama.'

'Hospitals and courtrooms are two places where the best and worst of us thrives.'

'I don't know why the courts have to be so adversarial. After all, the defense and prosecution both want justice for the victim but the lines of who the real victim is, becomes blurred after awhile.'

'Can you imagine yourself as a prosecutor?'

'No Mama…each role falls short of my ideal. I like Gramp's system better.'

'You father told me you were quite adversarial when you were younger.'

Jacob chuckled. He was caught by his own words. 'I was more idealistic and didn't know better then,' he offered as an excuse.

'There's nothing wrong in holding on to a little of that idealism.' Catherine leaned forward, needing to stretch. She held out her arms, breathing deeply, stilling herself.

She took a few minutes before turning to look at her son.

'I have been programmed to do a body inventory every four hours by my best friend and taskmaster, Terry. This is my upper body scan,' she offered in response to Jacob's look.

'I have never heard of phone physio. Only Terry could invent something like that.'

'She laughs as if she has a secret every time she calls me. I wonder what she is up to.'

'Whatever it is and whatever she is telling you, it's working Mama. You do look better.'

'Thanks son.' Her mini body workout made her aware of other needs. 'I think I will take a minute and go….

Catherine did not get to complete her sentence. Just then the double doors under discussion opened to reveal Mitchell Spelnik, striding towards them.

'Catherine.' He reached out his hands to her. "I am sorry this took so long. We got started a little late. There was some information we needed that was not available. We had to wait for it to be sent up.' He paused allowing his words to sink in. 'Mea is stable. She came through the surgery fairly well, better than I expected,' he conceded wryly. 'I have created what I hope will be a patent duct. Her liver looks 50-50. Her mother's hepatitis seems to have had some impact.'

'Was the damage as bad as you anticipated?'

'A little worse than… but not as bad as some I have seen.'

'What happens now?'

'We wait. Listen, Catherine. Mea will be in PICU for at least 24 hours. She will have one on one nursing care. She will be unconscious but she will want for nothing….'

'Except me'

'I agree that you are paramount to her recovery but right now, sedation is critical, giving her body a chance to heal unimpeded. When she is awake she will need you far more. If you can rest for 24 hours you will be stronger for later.'

Jacob, listening carefully to this exchange, wanted to encourage his mother to accept the suggestion but he felt uncomfortable. The surgeon's solicitous behaviour towards his mother rankled.

Catherine was more interested in seeing how Mea was doing first. 'Are you sure she's alright? Can I see her now? I will do what ever is best.'

'I'm sure. You can have a few moments with her once she comes out of recovery. If you choose to go home, I promise we will call you if there is any change.'

'Thanks Mitchell.'

Turning to her son she whispered, ' Jacob, I'm just going to the rest room. Wait for me. We will go in together.'

Jacob watched his mother turn away. He was surprised to find the doctor still standing, eyes following Catherine. Jacob moved between Mitchell's line of sight and his mother's departing back.

'Was there anything else?'

"I just wondered if her husband was coming…um.. uh…to..see… um…Mea.'

'You mean my father?' Jacob's tone was icy. Unlike his mother, he had not reconciled with Dr. Spelnik. The rudeness of their first visit was still festering in him. Now he did not like how this man was eyeing his mother and any criticism of his father was unacceptable.

'Your Father? Yes, yes, of course. I just haven't seen him. Your mother has been alone.'

'No. I have been here with my mother. I have another sister who can't be neglected during this crisis. My father is with her.'

'I see. It seems to me, that your father's place is with your mother.'

Jacob was taken aback, dumbfounded by this man's assertion.

Jacob was about to speak when he sensed his mother behind him. He held his tongue remembering that Dr. Spelnik's skill was integral to the health and well being of Mea. The surgeon was all smiles towards Catherine.

'I'll ask the nurse to come and get you when Mea is settled in the unit. If you have any further unanswered questions after you see her, tell the nurse to page me.'

'Mitchell, I can't thank you enough.' Catherine reached out her hands to emphasize her gratitude. They were quickly captured.

'You are welcome Catherine but Mea's recovery is our goal, not the surgery.'

Jacob was pointedly excluded from the conversation. He felt a knot of anger surface in his throat. _Could I be jealous of this man?,_ he thought. Whatever was brewing within, he suppressed it. Turning away from the sight of his mother's hands being held by the Doctor, he took out his cell phone and sent a text message to Cathy. She would let everyone know that Mea was out of surgery.

'Jacob?'

'Yes Mama.'

'What's going on?' Did Mitchell say something to you?'

'About what?'

'Is there something about Mea that you are not telling me?'

'Why would you think that? Don't you trust him?'

Catherine took a deep breath and placed her hand on Jacob's shoulder, forcing him to face her. 'We are having a conversation of questions. They lead nowhere. Tell me if Mitchell said anything to you about Mea'

Happy that he did not have to lie, Jacob looked his mother straight in the eye and denied any such exchange. Catherine knew her son was not lying and yet she felt something had happened. 'I have long since forgiven him for his behaviour on our first visit. Look what he has done since for Mea and for us. We owe him a debt of gratitude.'

'He will be paid for his skill and work Mama.'

Catherine sighed. It wasn't the time to force a confrontation with her son. Something had upset him. She couldn't imagine that he would hold a grudge for all these weeks. Mitchell had proven himself to be quite human and very supportive.

'Did you send a message home?'

'I did. I'm just waiting for a reply. Mama, I am just going to walk down the hall. I won't be long.'

Catherine watched her son stride down the corridor. His long legs carried him swiftly and easily past the wheelchairs, stretchers and staff of the unit. He turned heads as he walked. There was no doubt he was a striking man. She could see much of his father in him. The thought of Vincent brought a slight smile to her face. She knew he was worried. She kept her thoughts light. In spite of the distance which separated them, any hint of concern on her part would activate their amazing connection. He would be downstairs in a heartbeat.

Jaocb returned from his short time out to see a smile on his mother's face.

'What are you thinking about Mama?'

'Your Father.'

Catherine wasn't sure, but she sensed a release of tension in her son. She observed his body language for a few seconds. Catherine wondered whether he needed his father here. _Was this crisis, too much to cope with alone_? He knew as well as anyone that certain circumstances dictated his father's physical absence but his energetic presence was seldom far away.

Before she could ponder this further, the double doors opened again. A young woman appeared. 'Mrs. Wells?' I am Dr. Grayson. Dr. Spelnik asked me to let you know that Mea has been sent to the PICU. You can see her there.'

'I'm sorry, what is the PICU?'

'Pediatric ICU. It is just down one floor to the left. Dell is her nurse. He will discuss Mea's care over the next 24 hours.'

'Did you see the surgery?'

'I am the anesthetist. Mea tolerated the procedure well. She is a brave little girl. Any questions about the actual procedure, you should address to Dr. Spelnik.

Catherine smiled her thanks. As an attorney, she understood the importance of one person overstepping another's territory. She wondered why Mitchell had sent an MD to talk with her but maybe that was how things were done. This young woman hardly seemed old enough to graduate high school much less medical school.

Catherine looked up at Jacob. He was smiling at the Doctor, appearing much more relaxed. Catherine introduced them.

'Is Mea your daughter?' the young woman asked with a slight frown.

'No she's my adopted sister.'

Dr. Grayson smiled again, appearing to be confused by the dynamics of the family. 'If you will excuse, my next case is ready. Goodbye and good luck.'

Catherine and Jacob made their way to the PICU. They were stopped at the entrance to a large area, cubicles enclosed in glass, lights from machines flashing all over. Catherine felt weak, remembering her own father's stroke and how he looked in the ICU when she went to see him. She held on to Jacob, squeezing his arm.

'Don't worry Mama. It will be fine.'

A young man approached them with a smile. He introduced himself as Dell. He outlined the rules, asking them to wash, mask and gown. He gave a full explanation of the unit, his role and what he would be doing. He spoke easily and knowledgeably, generating a sense of confidence.

Catherine's first sight of Mea was frightening. She lay on a flat bed, seeming more yellow than ever in contrast to the white sheets. There were tubes everywhere. She was attached to so many machines. Her little body was limp. Only the rise and fall of her chest, held any sign of life. Catherine could hardly breathe. Tears filled her eyes and overflowed. She sobbed. Jacob placed his arm around his mother for support. He too felt the sudden rush of fear when viewing the helpless infant.

'Can I touch her?' he inquired.

'Hand or feet. Nowhere else.'

Jacob choose to place his smallest finger in her one free hand. As he made contact with her, he closed his eyes, infusing her with warmth and love. He encouraged his mother to touch her feet.

His voice was a tearful whisper. 'Mea, we love you baby girl. You are everything that is precious to us. Fight this and come back strong. We love you.'

Jacob knew that Mea received the message. He willed a flow of energy to enter her even though he understood Mea was the only one who could direct the course of her recovery. To Jacob's intuitive sense, she felt very close to the edge, but he hoped she would find enough in this life to bring her back. He also sensed the energy of Jerrie, Mea's biological mother, hovering.

'This is not her time.' Jacob whispered. 'Watch her. Protect her but don't draw her. She is meant to be with us.'

Catherine continued to touch the little foot. 'I don't feel any response from her Dell. Is she alright? Even in her sleep she will usually move her toes.'

'You won't feel any response from her right now Mrs. Wells. She's in a coma.'

'In a coma? Oh no….oh God!

Jacob was able to catch his mother seconds before she fell to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Vincent was grateful to Cathy for her help. She had stayed with Mea overnight. After getting home she explained away any lingering fatigue. _'There were no feeds to tend to and no real care. Mea had an intravenous, was sedated and slept most of the night. Occasionally she would wake and fuss but soon settled with soothing words. I was able to sleep a little too.'_ Feeling that Cathy knew her body best, he thanked her again for helping Sue to keep an eye on Cilla, and headed down to the tunnels.

Her kindness allowed Vincent the opportunity to go below and check on Father. There were a few other outstanding issues of concern in the community. The surfeit of children in the nursery was becoming alarming. So many of them had been abandoned in the park cubby hole that it was reaching crisis level. Vincent and Catherine could not cope with any more additions to their family and the women below were overwhelmed.

_What was it about life above that made women abandon their children?,_ he wondered. Vincent knew he lived in a bubble of protection both above and below. He had no fear of hard work. He knew and understood love between a man and a woman and parent for a child. He was a living example of the challenges which are often part of life. His love for Catherine was as unlikely as it was beautiful and yet he would no more abandon either his role as her husband or father to Jacob.

Something was happening in the world above which made no sense. _I may be woefully ignorant of current events, like an ostrich with my head in the sand, _he acknowledged.

Vincent felt uneasy. There was no impediment to learning and reading. _Have I narrowed my world too much? Should I be more aware of the currents, the ebb and flow of life which drive others to make painful choices? How do people get carried away with needs to the exclusion of everything they hold dear? _Vincent's mental processing served to open doors in his mind. He was a deep and thoughtful man. Pondering the questions enabled him to find answers in a way foreign to others.

In the meantime the overcrowding and pressure was beginning to affect all aspects of life below. He would have to come up with a solution. Despite the new council, established below to take the leadership burden from Father, Vincent was still seen as the unofficial leader. Downplaying his role served no purpose. Even if he was not autocratic, they looked to him for guidance. He knew that in recent months, he had neglected the leadership role, partly because Father needed him, as a son, and then he was building his life with Catherine. Today's assessment below had opened his eyes to a shift in community spirit. It was not a big change in attitude but an process which was evolving. It could pose a real threat to the security of the tunnel community.

It had been awhile since Vincent was able to turn his attention to the resources and safety of the world below. Father, who had gotten increasingly weak and ineffective drew so much from everyone. That he suddenly seemed to re-emerge with a clearer mind and stronger back meant other issues could receive more attention. Vincent suspected Jacob had a lot to do with Father's improved health. Mary had hinted that a visit from his grandson cheered him up immensely. But Vincent knew it was more than cheer. Father was physically stronger and more agile than he had been in a long while. Unable to come up with any other rationale for the change, Vincent sat cogitating on the changes and what Father's rejuvenation would mean.

Trying to be realistic about what he could accomplish in the next few weeks brought more questions to his thought process. He would be tied up with Mea for awhile but helpers above had offered incredible support. Jacob had done so much to support his mother. The use of a van and driver was the most helpful. Moving back and forth between the hospital and home was easier, less stressful for Catherine. Vincent smiled. The thought of his wife, drew his attention to her. He kept his senses alert to any change. Their empathic connection continued to hold. He would love to have been with her on this day but circumstances dictated otherwise. Down in the tunnels, even more than when above, his body was alive to her every mood. Jacob was with her. That alone was reassuring. If she needed him, he had a plan of action.

Vincent turned his attention back to the moment and the problem of the children which remained unresolved. Some helpers were bringing more supplies below. The weather was warming up with the approach of summer and fewer clothes would be needed. He thought of having a permanent sentry at the entrance to the cubby hole. It was actually a dead end tunnel but it had a slight sense of safety for agitated, anxious, homeless or abused women. He didn't want to scare them into leaving. They would only find another spot, where perhaps the children would have no helpers to watch over them. No, he would have someone observe and monitor the site, watching for kids who are left unattended as Mea and Cilla had been. Having sorted out the various issues and settled on a temporary plan, Vincent sat at his desk to record some of the events of the past few days.

Catherine had given him a wonderful desk. It sat gleaming and polished in the corner of the bedroom they shared above, but he seldom had time to write. The children consumed much of the evening and the rest of the time was devoted to his wife. She had indicated to him in so many ways that her desires, long since suppressed for one reason or another, were reasserting themselves. Vincent had never had a love relationship in which intimacy played a major role. He had loved only Catherine. When she was gone from him, all his energy was channeled into raising his son and protecting the members of his community.

He never realized how much the physical side of love contributed to a feeling that was already powerful enough to take his breath away. After the first time when Catherine encouraged him, he seldom indicated a desire to ask for more, unless she did. Their intellectual and emotional closeness were enough, until these past few days. He chided himself for ever believing that platonic love could be the peak of fulfillment.

The pen stilled and dropped from his hand. His eyes sought the places in his mind where his love overflowed. At the thought of her, he felt desire rise in him. _Am I a sexual warrior, seeking a new battle, sure of victory or an addict of the seductive demon of love?_

Vincent's whimsy rose out of a sense that something as wonderful as the physical expression of love could be such a driving force. He knew that if this type of intimacy had been a regular part of his time with Catherine, her death would have been doubly unbearable. He doubted that even the love of his son could have kept him sane. As it was, Catherine was put on a pedestal where her untouchable beauty shone on him like a beacon and Jacob's conception was relegated to an unreachable memory in the recesses of his mind.

The pen was returned to his hand and words began to appear on the paper. His heart and soul, his driving energy, his abiding love were captured in words. They rose out of him fast and furious, striving to catch all the nuances of his love and longing. He wasn't sure why he stopped. A heaviness descended on him so quickly, it took his breath away but not before the name '_Catherine'_ escaped his lips. The diary was forgotten, his cloak dragged from the corner. In lightening speed he made his way to a pre-arranged site. The van was waiting. Carl, who had taken over from Rob earlier, remained alert for any sight of Vincent running across the park in daylight, in just such a fashion. He started the engine, opened the automatic door and was ready to move out. This was the plan. It was perfectly executed. Whatever had happened to Catherine, Vincent would be at her side within minutes. Carl had barely pulled out from the parking space when the cell phone beeped to indicate an incoming message. Carl handed the phone to Vincent as he drove on.

* * *

Jacob easily lifted his mother and placed her on a chair at the bedside. He brought her head forward and encouraged her to breathe deeply.

'Mama, can you hear me?' he asked from time to time, hoping for an answer.

The raspy intake of breath was all that was audible. Dell had already rung the emergency bell. One or two staff came in to assist.

'If you make way for me, I can carry my mother out. She just needs air. Dell, you stay with my sister. We'll be fine.'

Jacob knew no such thing. His concern for his mother was able to override any other skills he had. The staff directed him to another waiting area where there was a couch. People stood aside and allowed him to lay her down. An orderly stood by with a tank of oxygen. A nurse offered a cloth. Catherine's face was ashen.

'Mama, please just answer if you can,' he begged, kneeling down at the edge of the couch. Jacob felt a squeeze of his hand just as he heard a familiar voice at his back.

'What is going on here?'

'Dr. Spelnik. Dell says she just passed out in the room.' The information was offered by one of the nurses. Jacob felt the surgeon at his side.

'Is she conscious? Can we have some oxygen here and some air please.'

People stood back. He obviously commanded respect. The young nurse offered a mask but Catherine refused. Her colour was returning and her breath came more easily. She grabbed Jacob's hand again.

'Your father Jacob, please.'

Mitchell Spelnik heard the request. He was angry.

'Yes, call your father. I will look after her.'

Jacob hated the way the doctor said _call your father_, enunciating each word, as if Vincent had somehow been derelict in his duty. Still he understood his mother plea. Assuring himself that she was recovering, he moved away and drew out his cell phone to send a quick message. It was hard to edge his way back to his mother. She was now upright and seated beside her was Dr. Spelnik.

'Is it done?'

'Yes Mama.'

'What happened Catherine? I tried to prepare you. I knew Mea would not appear at all well.'

'Mitchell, you did not tell me she was in a coma. I was in a coma for over 20 years. The shock of having a child endure what I did left me……'

'Catherine. I am sorry. I did tell you she was unconscious. I asked Dr. Grayson to explain about the coma.'

'She said nothing about it,' Jacob interjected.

'Are you sure?'

'There's nothing wrong with my hearing Doctor.' Jacob's tone was as crisp.

Ignoring Jacob yet again he continued. 'The coma is induced. It is just a deeper, ongoing anesthetic. We don't want any movement from her for 24 hours and I want to minimize the amount of drugs we would have to give her for sedation. Her liver is very delicate. The antidote she will receive tomorrow will lift the coma and return her to consciousness.'

'I see.' Catherine raised her hand to her mouth and started to cry in relief. Mitchell was about to put his arm around her but hesitated at the last minute. The impact of a raging anger from Jacob stilled the act in infancy.

'Thank you for telling me. I will take your advice and go home. My legs sometimes let me down and I need to rest. Jacob?' She held out a shaky hand to her son, who assisted her up, prepared to catch her again if she should falter.

* * *

Mitchell was puzzled. He had an overwhleming desire to take Catherine in his arms and comfort her. He was halted by an unexpected sensation, a barrier, which he could not describe. The sympathy he felt for Catherine began to take on alarming proportions. He knew Catherine had been ill. The last thing he wanted to do was create any more personal problems for her. He could not understand why her husband was not there at her side. Her young son, he felt, was just too intense and over protective of his mother.

Mitchell Spelnik had not been a good husband or father. He was an excellent surgeon, his skills well known. The Kasai procedure which he performed on Mea was exceptional. His complete and resolute attention to work was the downfall of his previous personal relationships. He was ripe for love. He saw himself as a knight in shining armour ready to rescue Catherine. In his mind he believed that her husband, probably a good looking philanderer, if the son's looks were any indication, ignored and abandoned his wife in her most needy moments. The story of the sister at home needing her father was just too perfect to be real. It sounded more like and excuse.

Over the next few days, he would see what support her man provided. In the meantime he watched Catherine's retreating back regretful that she could not have been spared the shock. He would have a strong word with Dr. Grayson. She had failed to understand that the parent of a sick child was as vulnerable as the child. In Catherine's case, more so. Still, the whole episode gave him an opportunity to continue to show a side of him long held in abeyance.


	11. Chapter 11

'Jacob, we've passed the elevator.'

'I know mama, but we aren't going down here.'

'Jacob! Please stop! You are moving too fast. I can't keep up.'

'Sorry. We have to move quickly if we want to avoid a catastrophe. We need to get to the elevators in the north wing.'

'Jacob. I can't do it like this.'

Jacob stopped and faced his mother. She had recently fainted. What was he thinking? Her colour was pale and she was breathing hard. His one thought had been to get her out of the hospital as quickly as possible. Being inconsiderate was not wanted he wanted to convey. Safety was the big issue. He stared at his mother, the urgency of the situation affecting his judgment.

Jacob quickly scanned the area. They were moving down a fairly empty corridor between rooms, doors closed, double doors leading to other units. He knew where they were headed. Time was of the essence. He didn't want to seem as if he was railroading his mother. This was a hospital. If she looked ill, it could bring a whole new group of care givers. If he looked abusive, security lurked in every corner. Jacob opted for the appearance of illness.

'I am going to pick you up Mama. Bear with me please.'

Jacob easily lifted his mother into his arms for the second time that day. She was as light as a feather. He took no more than ten strides before someone approached him.

'Do you need a wheelchair?'

'We're fine thanks.'

A few more steps brought another well meaning nurse to his side..

'Are you looking for maternity?'

That question brought a smile to Jacob's face. There wasn't enough time for him to enjoy the absurdity of it. 'No thanks. We are not pregnant.'

Jacob opted for a look that would discourage any more questions. He increased his strides. 'Are you alright Mama?'

'Yes. I should have figured out what was going on.'

'I was surprised that you didn't.'

'Do we have enough time to make it.'

'I'm doing my best.'

Jacob turned another corner. His legs felt like they were winged. The elevator was in sight. It was a service elevator, the only one in the hospital which went directly to the sub basement. Heart pounding he pressed the down button.

* * *

Vincent was too distraught to interpret the message on the cell phone.

'we r ok. stop wait.'

'Carl, I don't get this text stuff. I know what I feel. My wife is in trouble.'

'Yes sir. I'm on it. Are you sure this is what you want to do?'

'I'm sure.'

The van sped along the roads. Carl did his best to maintain safety and work within reasonable limits. He was knowledgeable and skilled. It wasn't that far.

'Are you going to be safe sir?'

'This is the easiest trip I have ever made. I won't even begin to tell you what it was like before.' Vincent leaned back against the van seat. He sighed, remembering the years so long ago. Catherine was brave. No doubt about it but she was frequently involved in some aspect of investigation which challenged her courage only to find herself in danger.

She was no longer at risk from unseen foes. These days she was her own worst enemy. She refused to concede that a year out of a coma was not a sufficient time frame for recovery. Despite the miracle of her awakening, real work still needed to be done on her personal health. She took on the care of two small needy children, one who lay critical in a hospital bed. She was a loving wife, mother to Jacob and the girls, defender of the rights of all those who suffer. _When would she consider that her own needs would sometimes have to take priority?_

'How close are we Carl?'

'Just around the corner. One more minute.'

As they had arranged, Carl drove by the basement entrance to the hospital. Vincent was ready and jumped out. It was faster for him to run down the ramp than wait for Carl to turn in, pay and find a spot. One thing which separated the Vincent of today from twenty years ago, was an absolute absence of the fears that characterized his early life. The trip to California gave him a new perspective on life in Catherine's world. His marriage, his son, the home and friends above, all contributed to a new comfort level. He would still tread carefully but being seen no longer held the same terror.

He had already scouted out the area and knew exactly where he would go. He sensed that Catherine was better but still fragile. He knew where Jacob was located. Their combined fear for him was like a beacon. It was not right that they should be protecting him. Vincent knew he should not leave his wife to fend for herself. Neither should Jacob be responsible for his mother.

Vincent reached the elevator. It was on its way down. He held the button making sure that it continued all the way down. A staff member exited. He stood back politely, keeping his head down. The elevator wall was challenging. He looked at the array of buttons. He had not bargained for this many choices. Vincent felt foolish. This was one of the nonsensical irritations of trying to live in the world above. When he used his own methods for getting anywhere, it was easy. Without contact, the elevator started upwards. He didn't want to be caught unprepared at any floor. He closed his eyes for a moment then pressed the button for floor six.

_Who knows what luck works for some_? The elevator stopped at the fifth floor. There was his son, standing ready and waiting. Catherine clung to Jacob, her arms tight around his neck.

'Dad! Am I glad to see you. And, what….. are you wearing?'

'Sydney! I'll explain later.'

Jacob handed over his precious cargo. Catherine willingly went into the arms of her husband, touching his face in silent thanks.

'We can't keep doing this Catherine. I am not the man I used to be.'

'No, you are better.'

There was no rejoinder to a compliment from the heart. Vincent grunted and remained silent. He would not do so for long. The elevator continued to make its way downward. It stopped abruptly at the second floor. Jacob moved in front of his parents. The curious rider, sensing something unusual, tried to catch a glimpse of Catherine. When Jacob wouldn't move, the staff member offered help. He still continued to strain his neck to see past the length and breadth of Jacob.

'Are you in the right elevator? This goes to the basement, not the ER.. Do you need a wheelchair?'

'We're really OK. My mother is just tired from a long day.' The smile accompanying the words was dismissive. The ride was too short for further questions. Jacob ushered the orderly out in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the van waiting.

For some reason the man seemed to have an abundance of curiosity. Jacob found himself doing a dance to block his view and allow his parents to exit safely. They climbed into the vehicle. He heard the door slam shut before turning to get in. Jacob left his parents alone in the back. They needed to work through their brewing confrontation. He jumped in beside Carl and closed a glass screen separating the back and front.

With a wink and a nod he encouraged Carl to get going.

* * *

Vincent removed the outfit which he had made for occasions like this. He folded the jacket and placed it, along with the hat, on a shelf, in the van. Sydney, the designer, was a tailor and helper to the world below. After Vincent started living above he wondered how he would manage if his physical presence was needed. Today was worth the effort of all the fittings and adjustments. He had a pair of dark jeans made up. The legs fit inside his boots. A leather coat jacket could not camouflage the extraordinary broadness of his upper body but nicely accentuated its strength and tapering waist. The extra long sleeves could almost hide the hands. A leather fedora fashioned to sit low in the front and back covered most of his head.

The collar of the jacket was the most useful part. It was wide enough to create a mask for the lower half of his face. What shone through the 'disguise' and remained visible to all was a pair of ice blue eyes. Only Catherine knew the depths of feeling they could display. Her admiration for this new vision of her husband turned to regret. She had stretched her capabilities to the limit. The behaviour had worried her son and her husband. Vincent's blazing eyes spoke volumes.

'If I had asked you not to go to the hospital today you would have ignored my pleas.'

'Yes, I would have.'

'Catherine, there comes time when you have to acknowledge some loss. We had choices today. Another time we might not have any.'

'Vincent I still struggle to remember that I am not 30 anymore.'

'Neither am I. If Jacob had not arranged for this van, I could not have helped you.'

'I know…'

The tiny voice was hard for Vincent to resist. He longed to hold her in his arms again. She needed comfort, not scolding. The transition had not been easy for either of them but they fell into a pattern of behaviour much like they had in their younger days.

'We have to stop and think about how we will manage this process with Mea. I agree she needs us but we need others. We have to widen the circle of friends and helpers Catherine so that your time is limited to a manageable visit.'

'The emotional conflict within me saps my strength. I feel better but not stronger.'

'Let's leave it for now. Later you can tell me about the day and we will make plans.'

His extended hand was captured in hers. She brought it to her face, rubbing the soft furry hand against her cheek. Vincent leaned forward, kissing her tear streaked cheeks.

* * *

Jacob bounded up the stairs to his apartment two at a time. He didn't have the health issues that plagued his mother but the events of the day left him drained. It had been a roller coaster of emotion.

He called out to Cathy and followed the sound of her voice to the den. She sat at the computer obviously engrossed in a project. There were USB wires everywhere and stacks of CD's were piled on either side of the chair from floor to table height. Jacob tentatively made a path and planted a peck on her cheek before throwing himself into a nearby chair. Cathy unplugged the ear phones and turned to look at her fiancé.

She said little for a few moments. It was obvious that Jacob was frustrated. His energy level expanded outward touching everything. Cathy could almost feel the vibration. There was music coming out of the computer. She turned back to the screen to disconnect the sound.

'Don't stop. I like it. What's that song?'

'Amarantine*.'

Jacob didn't comment. He just continued to listen.

'Are you going to tell me how the day went?'

'In a minute. Tell me what you're doing first.'

'The staff at work gave me a mini computer and an IPod as a going away gift. I am loading some of my CD's on to it. Do you know what an IPod is?'

'Is it the same as an MP3 player?'

'Yes. Brand name difference.'

'OK. There's one on my phone.'

'I should have known. Does anything ever escape you Jacob?'

'Yes.'

The single word response was so unlike him. Cathy let it go, choosing instead to finish an outline of her day. 'I'm listening to different songs. We are getting married in ….uh….one, two, three, four, five months,' she continued, counting off on her fingers. 'We haven't done much planning.'

'Is there a lot to be done?'

'I think there is a lot more for us to talk about first.'

'I like that song.'

'I'll keep it in mind but you won't get off that easy.' Cathy paused. Their conversation was lighthearted but she knew he was troubled. 'Are you ready to talk now Jacob?'

'I want to do something first.' Jacob went out the door, turned around and came back in. He went to Cathy as he had done before. Instead of the hurried and absent-minded peck on her cheek, he drew her up, embraced her firmly and kissed her deeply.

'What was that for?' she asked when he finally released her.

'It's the way I should have greeted you. We haven't been together long enough for me to ever believe that you don't need a greeting which leaves no doubt as to how I feel about you. I actually don't expect that there will ever be a time.'

The kiss had taken her breath away. Jacob pulled her to the living room where they could sit side by side. He shared the ups and downs of the day including the harrowing experience of knowing that his father had sensed his mother's collapse, and would allow nothing to stop him being at her side.

'Sometimes, it feels like I have to protect both of them from themselves. Mama is overtired and pushing herself. Dad hates and admires her courage all in one emotion. Still, he feels a need to give her space while being there to catch her if she falls. They are driving me crazy….but in a good way.'

'What's going on with them?'

'I suspect they were like this before. When Gramps used to talk about my mother, it was always with a little shake of his head as if he couldn't believe the way she plunged herself into conflict.'

'And your Dad?'

'Long suffering….'

'We are going to have to take on a bit more Jacob. There's no doubt that Mea needs someone there just as Cilla needs someone here. I think your mother should stay home and let me watch Mea most of the time.'

'The only way we can do that is if someone sits on her. To be honest, I think my Dad has plans to implement some restrictions. A battle of wills is on the horizon if I know my parents.'

* * *

*Amarantine, from album of same name - Enya


	12. Chapter 12

'Two hours Vincent?' You can't be serious.'

'I can't stop you Catherine and I am not telling you what to do. I am asking.'

'What will she do the rest of the time? Who will watch over her?'

'Who will watch over you?'

'I hate these question and question arguments.'

Vincent said nothing. He watched and waited. His faith in Catherine's sensible and rational mind to process the practical side of limiting her time at the hospital was sorely tested. He had suspended their discussion about her health. The van was not the place and she had been vulnerable. She needed to rest and eat. Equilibrium was important.

'Since I had this same problem with Jacob earlier, I suppose I create a circular talk pattern.'

'Choose your two hours Catherine and stick to it. Cathy will be there in the evenings. Jacob will do more than his share. Sue can be there and Rosalinda can help. She offered,' he added in response to a questioning look.

'I want to be there tomorrow when she wakes up.'

'For two hours only Catherine. I will be waiting downstairs.'

Catherine remembered the sight of her husband in his extraordinary outfit. She adopted a coy look. 'If you are wearing the same clothes as you had on today.......I...'.

A happy compromise had been reached. Their natural love for one another reasserted itself. Vincent held her close. 'You have a way of making me feel ...'

Catherine was left to wonder and imagine. The patter of small feet echoed down the hall. The door was pushed open ending any intimate moments.

'Mumum? Where's Mebaby?'

Vincent lifted the small child into his arms so that she could be hugged and kissed by Catherine. The little eyes were filled with unshed tears. She had been crying too. In an unsettled life, any changes were disturbing. Catherine sat down in her favourite chair and held out her arms. She hugged the little body close to her. Cilla had also been neglected emotionally. _'I am her mother too. She needs me. No matter who else is here, she needs me.' _She rocked gently back and forth with Cilla, saying the words like a mantra. She looked at Vincent over Cilla's head. His knowing look was a confirmation that their discussion was over. Each had made the effort to show respect for a different point of view. Catherine saw the wisdom of her husband's concern. He saw her need to be faithful to a promise to provide the girls with all the loving care they needed.

Catherine and Vincent choose to spend the evening with Cilla. Just a little quality time made such a difference. 'Mebaby' was talked about. Catherine explained the hospital stay as best she could. It took some time but Cilla eventually settled and went to bed

There were many calls to the Brownstone during the evening.. Sue was relegated to role of operator. She spoke with everyone and refused no offers of help. She had already organized meals for the family, and daycare for Cilla. She started preparing meals for Cathy to have at the hospital and timeouts for everyone. She created a schedule for each day. Contact was constant. There would be a line left open for any hospital calls. She also planned to organize more help and support for the tunnel community. Only once in the evening did she disturb Catherine.

Dell, called before going off shift.

'Mrs. Wells I hope you are feeling better. Sorry about the mix up today.'

'I'm fine now. How is Mea doing?'

'She is stable, pretty much as you left her this afternoon. Being stable is good news. She will be extubated around noon tomorrow if all is well. Dr. Spelnik wanted you to know.'

'Extubated?'

'Yes, off the ventilator. Dr. Grayson will administer the antidote then we take out the tube, once she is breathing on her own.'

'Dell, thank you so much for calling. I will sleep a lot better.'

'Hey, no problem. Karen will be her nurse tonight. If there is any change, she'll phone.'

Feeling comforted by the call, Catherine settled early. Just like Cilla, the comfort of having answers and reassurance allowed her to drift into sleep. Vincent remained up talking with Jacob and Cathy.

* * *

True to her word, Catherine spent the following morning productively at home. She faithfully carried out her daily exercises. She updated Terry on the events of the previous day, including her fainting spell. She took time to walk with Cilla after a delicious breakfast. She approved the scheduling set out by Sue and hoped to abide by it as much as possible.

The best part of her _time well spent_ was with Cathy. They talked about managing quality periods between the two children, the community and their loving partners. It was clear that her son and his fiancée had worked out a plan. Catherine wasn't entirely happy about it.

'You have your wedding to plan. I don't want you and Jacob to spend so much time apart Cathy.'

'It's fine Mom. He and I will be OK. We both agreed that this way is best and... it is temporary.'

'I don't know what I would do without you.' Catherine's loving look gave her goddaughter rush of comfort.

'You're stuck with me now! I know I would be lost without you and Dad and that terrific guy who makes me feel special.'

'Does he Cathy?' She was serious, wanting to be sure that this was right for both of them.

'Yes, he is a good man, Mom. I love him. I can't even begin to tell you how much.'

They enjoyed their morning chat. Catherine understood what it meant to lose her mother so young and how it impacted her life. Cathy's relationship to her mother was often strained by Lena's lifestyle. This easy camaraderie between the two women was cultivated and nurtured in every encounter. A seamless relationship held great importance for both. 'Let's talk like this again. As soon as Mea is better, we will discuss your wedding plans. I want to do what I can do to help.'

Cathy promised. She kissed Catherine on the cheek and returned upstairs to pack a small bag for the hospital. Cilla would soon climb up the stairs for a short visit. Cathy wanted to give her undivided attention.

It wasn't long before Rob was around with the van. Vincent was already inside. He and Catherine would travel together but he would wait for her in the basement. Jacob would once again meet his mother at the hospital in the PICU. As soon as Mea was settled, Rob would take Catherine home, pick up Cathy and return to the hospital. From then on, Cathy would be the primary care giver.

* * *

In all the ups and downs of Mea's life so far, the loss of her natural mother, the health concerns, the surgery and the recovery, few held out hope that her extubation and transition to a normal life would be either good or easy. Mitchell had been cautious at every turn, trying to be hopeful but not overly optimistic. He told Catherine that Mea's age was more of a detriment in the Kasai procedure. An earlier diagnosis would have helped her liver immensely to cope with the surgery. The surgery itself was not the perfect answer. The internal workings of her liver were still very doubtful. Even if the outside worked well, with the new procedure, it may not be enough.

As it was, Jacob and Catherine held each other and prayed. On the other side of the glass walls, they could see Dr. Grayson, Dr. Spelnik and Dell. Each stood by as the tube was removed. Mea was no quitter. She struggled to draw a breath in between the artificial pressure from the ventilator. The tube was barely out before she uttered a faint and plaintive cry. Her breath continued to come in spurts. He colour was good.

Dell, gave a thumbs up through the window signifying the small first success in a long road to recovery.

* * *

Over the next few days, one by one the other tubes and monitor wires were discontinued. Mea was moved to a more comprehensive area. She was still watched carefully but Cathy was allowed to stay close to her. She wasn't fed but the simple act of holding and cuddling brought colour and sparkle to eyes which had gone lifeless, jus weeks ago. Cathy had always felt close to Cilla, feeling somewhere deep inside, a kinship. Cathy could see a lot of her early life in Cilla. She knew what would have been the outcome if her mother, Jerrie, had survived. There was an unshakeable bond between them. Mea's needs opened her mind and heart in an entirely different way.

The days spent with the infant proved to be heart wrenching. She missed Cilla immensely but wisely saw the value of allowing Catherine to rest. The endless seemingly unproductive hours took a toll even on a healthy young woman. Occasionally Jacob would stay on a weekend, allowing her to sleep at home but he was working hard and needed a good night's rest. Cathy's vigil had to be done with purpose. She threw herself into learning everything. While Mea slept she wrote a diary of all that was happening. She created a blog using the small computer which her colleagues had given her. Mea's recovery became a '_cause celebre'_. Those who supported the family and had access to computers followed her progress. Copies of the blog were printed off daily and sent below.

In her vigilance she fell in love with Mea in a way that few would understand. She felt that at some point in her life, Mea and Cilla would become the responsibility of Jacob. His aging parents could not realistically manage the care of these girls well into their teenage years. At some point Jacob and Cathy would be surrogate parents. Cathy was not frightened. Falling in love with the children naturally and without conflict was the best thing to happen.

The days turned into weeks before Cathy began to question the rate of recovery. Her resources indicated that within a week Mea should have been heading home. She had no legal rights but one thing was clear. Mea hit a rock! She expressed her concerns to Jacob who in turn relayed them to Dr. Spelnik. Their relationship remained strained. The surgeon seemed reluctant to have any discussion with him.

'I am not dismissing your concerns. I just feel that any thoughts I have should be addressed directly to your mother.'

'My mother is not here and not likely to return until tomorrow. I am here now. I would like to know how Mea is progressing. We are concerned that she is still not eating and continues to have some of the same symptoms. Are you concerned?'

Jacob confronted the Doctor in his best lawyer's demeanour. He was calm, cool and in control.

'I am concerned but I need to address these concerns with Mea's mother.'

'If it helps you to understand where I am coming from, let me tell you that I am the substitute decision maker for Mea. I am also her legal guardian. Check her chart. When you have done that, we will have a discussion about her current situation and whether you feel the need to change anything about the course of her treatment. I will decide how, and when, my mother **and** my father are told. I want no more episodes of stress or strain on my parents in a public setting.'

Mitchell thought better of making a retort. He had not seen much of Catherine. Her son had put up a protective barrier against him. The father was still absent. He left Jacob and went to check the chart. He didn't think the young man would lie, but he intended that everything would be done according to the book.

'Alright, so you are the decision maker. Well you may want to make this a family conference. Mea's liver function is not what it should be. That's why she has not been fed. I keep hoping her liver will pick up. It could be slow. It could have been too late. I am asking a Pediatric Internist to see her tomorrow. We will discuss her case and then present our findings. '

Jacon thanked him politely. He was going to stay the night with Cathy and Mea. He had no wish to answer any questions from his parents until he knew what was happening. The night was as long, and uncomfortable as he endured for months. In the quiet, he looked at Mea with new eyes. When she woke in the night he picked her up and cuddled the tiny bundle. Her abdomen was swollen with excess fluid. She had no infection. Jacob's healing skills could effect change there. Remembering the ultrasound, he placed his hand on her belly and closed his eyes. He could see the workings inside. The surgical site held and the loop of bowel created as a duct was working efficiently. It was the inner channels of the liver which failed to show any sign of activity.

'Where will we ever find a liver for you Mea? I am going to do everything I can. Mitchell Spelnik doesn't need to tell me any truth. Your body speaks for itself and I hear its cry.'

The little hand found a favourite finger and held on tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

Cathy could hardly type the words. She had already missed two days on the blog. People were writing to her, asking about Mea. The story which had started out so hopefully took an alarming turn.

'_We knew it was a 50-50 chance but Mea is such a courageous little girl we all believed she could overcome anything. We hoped this chance would be the success story but we have had to measure it all in small steps. Mea is home today! We are all **sooooo** happy but our hearts are sad too. She will not survive indefinitely without a liver transplant.'_

Blogging from the confines of the den in the apartment which she shared with Jacob, was different. Cathy hesitated, unable to press the send button. She looked back over the past weeks. So much had been written. She had become the unofficial chronicler of the events, a reporter of sorts. Mea's ordeal was there for anyone to read. Families in similar circumstances could become part of Mea's online community.

Cathy also watched and observed her fiance negotiate the difficult and heart wrenching decision making process. A week ago Jacob had challenged Mitchell Spelnik. He asked, with quiet strength, for the Doctor to honour his role as Mea's guardian. Later that night, she listened quietly while he made promises to the infant whose fight for life drew them all in. Cathy closed her eyes remembering the sequence of events.

* * *

The following day, the Pediatric Internist, told Jacob that although the operation had been a success, Mea's liver could not sustain her. He could prescribe drugs to support her life processes but nothing will hold her for any length of time.

Jacob took on the task of telling his parents. The family conference was so important that it was the first time one of them was not at Mea's bedside. The infamous Rosalinda, a retired nurse, who was a helper below, offered to watch the baby. Filling in for the family increased her self importance but she knew her work. Mea would be safe under her watchful eye. They needed to talk and it was painful.

Everyone sat around the large table in the kitchen. Sue had prepared some finger foods. No one really felt like eating but they nibbled at the mini delights in a desultory fashion. Jacob opened the discussion.

'I think we all realize that there is a point when change is inevitable. We can't move forward unless we make some serious decisions.'

'I have seen Mea. She looks better in some ways but she is not home. I want her home Jacob, if the worst….' Catherine was unable to finish. She did not want to give voice to that possibility.

'Dad?'

'Son, you know our views below. I would want her home. If she thrives, or falters, it should be here. I am sure we are capable of caring for her.'

'Yes, Sue is here and we could get other professional help if needed,' Jacob conceded, nodding.

'Cathy? You have been with her. What are your thoughts?'

'She should be home, now that her condition is stable. I have not seen the nurses do anything we can't do here at home. We just need someone to come in and monitor her results. We would probably need to keep good records.'

'Terry could tell us how to set it up. She was amazing looking after you Catherine.'

'You know Sue, you are right but I have also seen what you have been able to accomplish here! Between us we can manage with local help. Terry is so far away.' Turning to her son she asked, 'what else did they say Jacob?'

'Mama, I was not going to delve into the specifics. I just want you to be prepared. We will meet with the pediatric team as a family, listen to their suggestions and then make a decision.'

'Who are the team Jacob?'

'Dad you won't believe the number of people who will be involved. There is a different doctor for every aspect of her care.'

'If there are so many, how will we be able to have a voice?'

'Good question. I believe that we need to decide now, how much we are prepared to do for Mea. We have to feel comfortable with everything. There is a continuum of options. We have to consider the least ...invasive, is the word they used and the also the most invasive and what it would mean.'

The thought was sobering. Each one of the members of the family considered what her illness would mean to them. They were unanimous in their belief that they would proceed with caution. Mea was the best determinant of her wellbeing. If a process was beyond her capabilities she would show it.

'Would anyone rule out the opportunity a liver transplant could provide?' Jacob asked everyone to think about it. He waited giving them time to process the idea before he continued.

'So if the possibility of a transplant was available, would we take it?'

'Yes!' It was unanimous.

* * *

The meeting of the team and the family was set for a date in early July. It was hard to believe Mea had been in hospital almost five weeks. She was finally beginning to thrive under a new regime of medicines. The amount given to her each day was astounding. Every so often she would smile. No one wanted her to suffer. The amazing thing about Mea was her ability to draw people to her, make them love her and work at getting those rare smiles. She saved her best for Jacob and Cathy.

The timing was set for early morning, more or less to accommodate all the professionals. Rob brought the family to the hospital in the van. At first glance, the team was intimidating. Dr. Spelnik seemed to be in charge. They sat in a large room where a projector had been set up to help the family understand the process using graphic diagrams. The conversation was lively. Each person contributed their individual pitch.

It was hard not to recognize the simple fact that without a new liver, Mea would die. One thing the family did not know was the possibility of an adult to child donor. A compatible adult could donate a small portion of their liver. The part taken would regrow in the adult and if there is a good match, the infant's chances of survival were as good as getting a full new liver from a deceased donor. The major problem, was getting a match either way. Her rare blood group presented a challenge. The discussion was centered on that inescapable fact.

'What does it mean, Dr. Correa, when you say she has a unique identifier?'

Dr. Correa shifted in his seat. Rarely did he get questioned as thoroughly as he had been. It was obvious that no matter how much he felt that appropriate information had been provided, he was up against a family who were intent on understanding everything. The question came from the young man who was introduced as the patient's older brother. The doctor replied cautiously, not sure of the family dynamics.

'We all know about the four main groups, but there are sub groups within each blood type, where antigens are attached to red cells. It is just as important to match those antigens as it is to match the donor blood group and the Rhesus factor.'

'Does her mixed heritage have anything to do with it? Her father is bi-racial and I think her mother is multi-ethnic.'

'It presents an additional consideration but I don't think the identifier comes from the African part of her heritage, if that's what you were thinking about.'

'Where then?'

'Probably British, perhaps even Irish. Hard to say. We have tried to be careful in attaching race or culture to blood groups. It can be construed as ..... well misconstrued. Normally we would check first within the family but I have read her history and assumed that none of you is related to her by blood.' He paused, waiting for confirmation. 'If you know her biological father and can access his blood we would start there. If it is not a match, we could try her siblings. We would also test your family just in case. Matches are sometimes made in the most unlikely places. Who knows what draws people together?' Dr. Correa was a little embarrassed by his last comment. It was an unscientific observation. His colleagues were a little surprised.

Jacob thought about the process of matching donor to patient. He also had very unscientific knowledge about Mea. It was not to be shared. He did however have a couple of points he wanted to make. 'My parents are not candidates. My mother is recovering from a catastrophic illness. She would be severely compromised by surgery. My father has irradiated DNA and cannot give blood or donate. Mea's known sister is a failure to thrive child. She is still trying to catch up to her age appropriate weight. Her doctor feels that she may not be the best choice, if she is a match.'

'That's unfortunate. None of the blood donors, who came in on Mea's behalf is a match either although we were grateful for their contributions. We will do what testing we can and check our resources nationwide but I have to be honest. At this point in time, it doesn't look promising but, her general condition is currently stable.'

'Since we seem to have reached an impasse, can I say then that we will meet again in….?' Mitchel Spelnik had been excluded. He wanted to regain control of the meeting.

'Ten days…by then we will have a handle on exactly what resources we are working with.' Dr. Correa filled in the blank.

'And Mea?' asked Catherine, hopeful of taking her daughter home.

'With the appropriate community support services in place, she can be discharged.' Dr. Spelnik seemed happy to make the pronouncement. Catherine rose from her chair. She was smiling, shaking hands with everyone. She spent a longer time with Mitchell. Jacob, who had avoided confronting his anger, felt it rise again. He longed to take away his mother, but he had made the decision to offer his blood for testing. He and Cathy would go to the lab immediately. With a wistful look over his shoulder, he watched as Mitchell put a hand on his mother upper arm. The intimacy of it was inappropriate. Cathy, seeing him hesistate, pulled at his arm. 'Come on Jacob, let's get this done so we can go. Mea's coming home!'

Reluctantly he turned away.

* * *

In twenty four hours, Mea came home. Vincent who had not seen her for weeks, was amazed at the change. She had grown. Her colour was better. She had put on some weight and she smiled in her lovely toothless way. He would not put her down for one minute. Vincent, Cilla and 'Mebaby', were inseparable for the rest of the day.

'You'll spoil her Vincent.'

'Oh nonsense! Who can spoil such a lovely girl?'

By evening, Catherine left him to enjoy the girl's company alone. She felt a need to speak with Jacob. There was something which continued to puzzle her. She walked upstairs to see him. It was something she rarely did. Cathy was at her computer in the den and Jacob sat in the corner of the couch reviewing notes. Papers were strewn all over the living room.

'Mama! Is everything alright?' Jacob jumped up to help her. He shift things to find a chair free of papers.

'Yes everything is fine. Are you working on a new case?

'Sort of. It's another senseless murder.'

'They all are.'

A short silence fell between them. CAtherine who approached life without reservation found it hard to formulate her question. 'I …I.. what is the problem with Mitchell son?'

'You mean because he seems to think you are a single woman?'

'Is that what you think?'

'It's what I know Mama. He is overly solicitous towards you. His kindness is fine but he wants more from you and excludes my father as if he doesn't count.'

'He may have inappropriate feelings towards me. It matters so little to me as long as he is polite and takes care of our baby. He is bound by professional ethics to behave.'

'You shouldn't let him touch you.'

'Jacob do you believe that I would ever ….'

'No not you Mama, but just because he doesn't see my father it doesn't mean he should be disrespectful towards you.'

CAtherine leaned forward, resting her arms on her thighs. She held her hands together as if in supplication. Her eyes pleaded for understanding, her mind for the right words. 'Jacob, my will to be true to your father transcends everything in this world. No matter who crosses my path, they will not be a measure next to my love for him. I would wish for you to love Cathy no less than I love your father.'

Jacob relented. He knew the fear was for his father. He felt, in any competition, his father may lose to the more professional, handsome, worldly Doctor. Smiling, he said, 'I do love her Mama. Thank you for telling me and not being mad. I guess the part of me that is still a child wants to see nothing come between us. I love my Dad and I have seen him hold a light for no one but you, even when he believed you were dead.'

'Jacob the only person I love as much as your father is you. You are the vessel of our love, the flesh and blood of what we mean to each other. You said your father held a light for me but that light, Jacob, is you. He kept you safe so that I could one day find my way back back from the darkness. As long as we love you, we will love each other.

'I am still learning so much about you. You are pretty amazing. I guess I wondered if you were ever tempted, what would you do?'

'I understand and I will try not to be upset. You're so right. We are still learning about each other. Before I go, let me tell you about a man named Elliot Burch.'

* * *

Cathy entered the living room having completed her blogging. She found her fiancé and his mother deep in conversation about the past. They spoke as easily as if they were the best of friends. She smiled and left them alone to talk. Her finger tingled. Pressing the send button on her keyboard felt like a magnificent connection to the rest of the world. She hoped there was someone along the line who would be a friend to Mea.  
She was tired. Five weeks was a long time but the closeness it brought to her relationship with Jacob and his family was priceless. She looked forward to sleeping peacefully beside the man she loved. Her hospital bag was still packed. It rested on a chair in the bedroom. She opened the lid and looked inside. Jacob had given her a little gift which she had not used. It was a dream pillow. She took it out and opened the package, holding it to her face, inhaling its scent.

She slipped it into her pillow case according to the instructions and lay down for a preview of its effectiveness.


	14. Chapter 14

'Cathy.........Cathy? ...wake up sweetheart.'

'mmmm...Jacob are you coming to bed?

'No, I'm going to work.'

'Work? What!?'

Cathy tried, without success, to sit up. Her hair was tangled around her neck and her light summer dress had wrapped itself around her body in the most embarrassing way. She tried to focus. Sensibility escaped her. Jacob stood at the side of the bed looking down at her. He was fully dressed.

'It's morning. You slept all night.'

Cathy groaned. 'Oh no.....Jacob, I wanted to....'

'Not enough to stay awake it seems,' he murmured softly with raised eyebrows.

'You are mean!'

'It would've been 'mean' to wake you up. Cathy you have not had a good night's sleep in weeks. We will have lots of time for whatever it was you wanted. Right now I have to go to work, but...'

'but what?'

'I have to make sure you are wide awake or you might forget.'

'You could send me a text,' she pouted.

Jacob grabbed the bottom of her foot and started to run his fingers up and down. 'Don't tempt me with those luscious lips.'

Ok, ok, I am awake now,' she cried out when he wouldn't stop. 'What is it?'

'Meet me at the coffee shop at one. I'll be finished work by then. I'd like to go uptown for a quick visit. You will be surprised to see what the guys have done. Then....I want to take you out for dinner. No arguments and no buts. You have done more than your share. We need some time together and we need to talk about our wedding.'

'Who would say no to a date with her best guy?'

Jacob, sat down at the edge of the bed, leaned forward and kissed her lightly. 'I'll take that as an invitation for later.' The smile and wink promised so much more.

Bounding downstairs, he grabbed an egg omelet sandwich from Sue and headed to work. A genuine smile lit up his face. It had been days since he felt so light hearted. He hoped that his plans would be good for both of them. During the lengthy converation with his mother , the previous evening, she had reminded him of Cathy's sacrifice and the need to honour it. Catherine had been surprised that her son had not engaged in any planning around his wedding. Jacob felt bad. It wasn't that he didn't care. He had planned his parents wedding. There was lots of work involved. Today everything changed!

Jacob worked diligently at his desk all morning. The cases were piling up. As the city's residents began to feel the effects of a recession, crime was up. The call which came through at eleven thirty was unexpected. He thought it might be Cathy but the secretary would have known it was her. It was from Dr. Correa's office. He needed to see Jacob and Cathy urgently. Jacob was not surprised. He had taken a chance. It was time for him to know.

He booked an available time in the afternoon, knowing it would mean giving up his trip to the chambers. Phister would be disappointed. The two men had increased their skills, and initiative. He didn't want them to feel it was time wasted. The dream had to be put on hold when Mea was ill. It had been a temporary delay but Jacob really wanted to reassure them that he appreciated their work. Soon everything would be as it should.

When Jacob mentioned the change of plans to Cathy, she was sorry too. She felt out of the loop during the weeks she had been at the hospital. Not working added to her sense of disorientation. She hoped the Doctor would have good news about Mea. If not, she was content to spend time with Jacob, no matter where they were going.

* * *

Dr. Correa's office was located in the basement of the hospital nearby the labs. He was a hematologist, a blood specialist. His office was not as well decorated as Mitchell Spelnik but it held some interesting pictures which could only be described as circles and more circles.

'Cells of all kinds' he said, observing Jacob's interest. The pair were invited to sit. There were two other staff present, a resident and a lab technician. Serge Correa introduced them before continuing.

'I was happy that you could both come in. If I remember correctly, you are engaged to be married, right?'

'Yes we are.'

'First of all, Cathy, you are a very close match with Mea. Not only do you have the same blood type, the unique identifiers I mentioned are almost all present.'

Cathy was not shocked. She remembered her mother's words. Somehow she knew that her blood was going to be of great importance in this situation. As Serge had said during the family meeting, _'who knows what draws people together_?'.

'I can't say I'm surprised. I have always known that my blood type was unusual. Jacob and I,' she glanced at her fiancé, 'have not really had a chance to talk about it. The question of having kids usually comes up after marriage.'

'Yes, it often does, or not at all until a pregnancy occurs. So far, we have been able to treat most problems caused by blood incompatibilities in pregnancy, but things still happen.'

'Will Cathy be a match for Mea then?'

'Jacob, the answer to the question lies with your family. It is something you should sit down and discuss. From our point of view, she is a relatively good compatible match considering they are not related. We are scheduled to meet again in a few days. Why don't we bring that meeting forward.... if you want to make a commitment to the transplant.'

'I'd like to do that. My parents would certainly want to discuss it with Cathy. We make decisions as a family.'

'Jacob, I have another issue I would like to discuss with you. I am not sure if you are aware but you have the most unusual blood I have ever seen. In fact, I have never seen blood like yours before.'

Serge looked back and forth between Jacob and Cathy. He felt somewhat uncomfortable. What he saw in the blood had shocked him to the core. His calm demeanour was a front. He felt as if he might be opening a can of worms. He could not imagine that Jacob, knowing the strangeness of his blood, would allow himself to be confronted with the consequences.

'I knew. Cathy knows too. We have no secrets between us. I must admit that I purposefully allowed my blood to be taken. I thought if I could be of help to Mea, I would be stronger than any other candidate, but I was also curious about the content.'

Serge leaned forward in his chair. Clearly he was uncomfortable. 'All mammals have things in common. Normally, we don't mix species. Although there has been some work done in this area, it is not openly discussed. Malfunctioning human hearts have been transplanted with pig valves for some years now. I suppose that's the most common reason for intermingling of species.'

'So what do you see in my blood?'

'It is not like we are seeing a cell or two of another species. It is much more. Listen, I remember you said your father was irradiated. That alone could not have caused this type of change in his descendants. Was there something else?'

'I will tell you that there was nothing inappropriate between my parents. I will also ask for strict confidentiality in what I am about to tell you.'

'Of course.' He glanced pointedly at his resident and the tech. They both nodded.

Jacob went on to relate the relevant parts of his Father's story. Serge was confounded by the information. In his professional life, he had never heard of or seen any human who embodied the characteristics of any animal form.

'I have been aware of the so called _'circus freaks'_ of years gone by but they usually had overgrowths of hair, or skin cells which rendered them animal like. None have been featured like an animal with powers of abnormal strength.'

There was silence.

'I am a product of both my parents. Cathy and I, if we hope to have kids, need to know what risks if any, apply to us?'

'I honestly don't know Jacob. If I were to measure by normal standards, you carry a lot of your father in you. To understand where you stand, I would have to test your father to see how you measure up to his cell ratios. He is the gold standard for this unusual type of blood. I can see by the look on your face that won't happen.'

'No! I am sorry but the habit of protecting my father is ingrained. You haven't addressed my concerns about the risks.'

'There is no answer Jacob. You will take your chances along with everyone other couple. Each of you will contribute your DNA to the embryo. If Cathy's body is unable to sustain the pregnancy, her womb will reject it in the form of a miscarriage until a pregnancy is viable.'

'That is a better answer than I hoped for Serge. It puts me in the normal category.'

They all rose as Jacob and Cathy stood up putting an end to the discussion. There was still so much more but it would have to wait for the family to reach consensus on how to proceed.

* * *

Much later, over dinner, Cathy revisited the discussion. 'You didn't tell me that you were testing your blood to see what would happen to us.'

'It was a sideline to finding a donor for Mea. I really don't want us to get pregnant and have a child we can't share with the world. Mea's illness opened my eyes to many things.'

'Living below would not be so terrible.'

'I have allowed myself to get attached to the conveniences of this world, just as you have. What would we do below?'

'Modernize it!'

'Dreamer!'

'Jacob, I don't want you to believe that I couldn't.'

'I'm not so sure about myself Cathy.'

The dinner was too lovely for serious talk. They agreed not to discuss the possibility of the liver transplant. Jacob also avoided telling Cathy that he had gone back to review the videos Diana had given him. There was something deeply personal about his father's struggle with Gabriel. In retrospect, he was happier to have seen it alone. Jacob felt a surge of pride in the way he was defended by his father. Gabriel's actions could have meant the end of his life if not for Vincent. Jacob never knew he had been ill as a baby, but there were questions about his blood even at that time. He needed to satisfy himself. Any child he fathered must be able to live in both worlds.

The delicious dinner was followed by some dancing. The music sounded more traditional than current. If nothing else, it was important for Cathy to know he could dance and how well they would move on the floor. 'I don't want our first dance ever to be on our wedding day,' he declared. She agreed. He was graceful and elegant but hopelessly old fashioned. He chose songs which held a beautiful waltz beat. They took a few turns on the dance floor but desire filled both of them. They left early, to return home to a different kind of dance in which neither would excel individually but together could achieve impossible heights.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

'No.'

It was said so quietly Jacob wasn't sure he had actually heard it right.

'What did you say Mama?'

'I said no!'

'..but Mama.'

'No Jacob.'

The words were accompanied by an age old look that often passes between a mother quickly losing patience, and her recalcitrant child. Had Jacob grown up with his mother he would have known from the first 'no' that she meant it to be final. As it was, he took a minute to absorb the strangeness of this new parental dynamic.

The tone and the look reminded him of the conversation they had together a few nights previously. About her relationship with Vincent, she declared, 'my will to be true to your father transcends everything'. She really did not need to explain further. There was something in the tone of her words which held him to the knowledge that her will was finite and unshakeable. He trusted the sound of it. In this instance, even though they would disagree, her wishes would prevail.

Jacob was silenced. His mother would explain herself but she would struggle to find the right words. Mitchell Spelnik foolishly interpreted her quietness differently.

'Catherine, I believe that Jacob has legal say in the outcome?'

If he had hoped to support Catherine he failed. She gave him a look which spoke volumes. 'Jacob may be her legal guardian but I am her moral guardian. This is my wish and that of my husband.'

Everyone seated around the conference table shook their heads. The members of the surgical transplant team waited patiently. They had been told that Mea, who everyone had come to love, had found a compatible donor. She could have her life saving surgery as soon as it could be arranged. Now they were shocked that the one person who should have been happiest, was holding back, refusing to allow the procedure to go ahead.

Looking back, Jacob realized that his mother had been strangely quiet on the ride into town. There had been no need to have another family conference. Each individual had already agreed to the transplant. His parents had been happy when they were told that Cathy was a match. 'It's like a miracle,' Sue said. Vincent had been grateful but seemed to have some reservations. Catherine had looked at her Goddaughter with love in her eyes but said little.

Catherine and Vincent remained quiet over the few days between the announcement of Cathy's blood compatibility and the meeting with the team. They held Mea close, seeming to offer her an abundance of love in preparation for yet another separation.

Jacob wondered if he had missed something vital.

His mother's disturbing 'no', fell like a stone into the room. Everyone waited, collectively holding their breath.

'I know that you must think me ungrateful for all your work and the time you have given up this morning. I can assure you, I am not at all unappreciative. I admire and respect the work you do and the effort you put into helping Mea and other families in the same situation as we find ourselves.'

'I am sure no one here feels that you don't appreciate our efforts Mrs. Wells.'

'Just the same, Dr. Kellyman, I wish to explain. You told us that both surgeries will carry some risk. Of the two, Mea will likely derive the most benefit. What you did not tell us in detail, was the risk to the donor. Today we learn about bleeding disorders, liver dysfunction and failure, complications which might be remote but exist none the less. These are risks which will affect not only Cathy, but also my son and our whole family, when we will already be dealing with Mea's recovery. I love her. We love her, but my son and his fiancé have already made enough sacrifices. I will not ask them to make more, on the eve of their wedding. My husband and I have talked it over, and while I don't want to override my son's legal guardianship of Mea, I can override the moral aspect of it.' Catherine paused to allow her words to sink in. Everyone present was mesmerized by her courage. She took a sip of water before continuing. Like any great lawyer and loving mother, she would make her full feelings known.

'Right now, Mea is well, thriving and happy for the first time in her life. When we got her, she was miserable, battling the effects of her biological mother's addiction. It was quickly followed by this current problem. She too, has never had a chance to enjoy the love we all give her. I know the day is coming when loving her will not be enough. I am prepared to wait. There is a donor out there somewhere, for whom this sacrifice will be a redeeming source of comfort. My wish and that of my husband is to wait and allow our son to find his own happiness.'

Catherine glanced at her son again. She stood, regal and resolute. Everyone stood, shocked into admiring silence. Serge Correa came around the table and hugged Catherine. He was stunned by his own behaviour but felt compelled by a connection he did not understand.. Serge wished for a mother with this type of character. She was magnificent. He voiced his support for her decision saying, 'don't' worry Mrs. Wells. There is someone out there and we will wait.'

'Thank you and thanks to all of you.' Catherine turned to her son. 'Jacob?'

He hurried to her side and offered his arm. Cathy quickly ran to her other side. They both knew that these emotional moments took a toll on Catherine's physical strength.

Vincent waited below, garbed in a lighter, more appropriate summer 'getaway' outfit as Catherine dubbed the hat and jacket. Mea, Cilla and Sue were all there. Jacob had created a two way system with his phone. He received permission to record the events of the meeting, explaining that his father was not able to attend due to special circumstances. In fact, he was enabling Vincent to listen to the proceedings through a two-way radio system. He had now fully embraced technology..

Serge Correa, understanding the situation, gave his permission. His role was currently the senior on the team. As Mea moves through the process, others will take his place. Jacob had been grateful for the support, allowing his father to feel more a part of the process. When his wife appeared at the door to the elevator Vincent jumped out and hugged her.

'Are you ok, my love?'

'I am always stronger when you are nearby. Did you hear everything?'

'I couldn't be more proud Catherine.'

The family returned home. There would need to be a new discussion and explanation but Jacob suspected that his mother and father were unlikely to be moved by any pleas to change their minds.

Jacob and Cathy did not return to the house. Jacob clearly indicated to his mother that he held no ill will for her decision. Initially he had been disappointed for Mea thinking that a quick surgical fix would solve all her problems. The wisdom of his mother was greater. She made some valid points. On second thought, he gave thanks for her thoughtfulness. Marrying Cathy was his immediate mission. They both deserved a ceremony which was planned and executed with care. He kissed his parents and took Cathy's hand. His first stop would be the office, where he intended to leave some papers. The long overdue visit uptown was next.

Matching her footsteps to Jacob's Cathy observed, 'your mother was spectacular today.

'Our mother..'

'Well yes but not quite yet. I definitely do not want to think of myself as your sister.'

'Especially not after last night.'

'Jacob, you can still make me blush. Will you ever stop?'

'I hope not!'

The pair strolled along hand in hand. Their first destination wasn't far from the hospital. Cathy waited in the nearby coffee ship for Jacob to run his errand, before they caught the train to the chambers.

'It's hard for me to stop saying Pater's chambers. I want to call it something else,' Jacob commented, as the train sped along.

'I like Sanctuary. That's what you mean it to be, don't you think?'

'I do. The place in the park is called the 'cubby hole' by the tunnel people and the ones who use it say 'the pit'. Neither of those words sounds appealing.'

'It won't be easy Jacob.'

'I know. Having people with diverse problems, who are in desperate circumstances, makes for a very tense atmosphere. We will have to pray and provide what support we can. It is meant to be temporary but I think it will be a long term solution for some.'

They got off at their usual spot and stopped to buy the fruits so loved by the giants. As they descended the stairs to the Sanctuary, Cathy was in awe of the work done.

'Jacob, I can't believe it. How on earth did they do all this?'

'To be honest, I am shocked too. Last time I came by I thought it was great, now I don't know…it's amazing!'

Phister appeared on the landing. He had tears in his eyes. Jacob was heartbroken that his other responsibilities kept him away from the tunnels. It was obvious that Phister felt abandoned.

Jacob placed his hands on the shoulders of the giant and drew him down so that their foreheads touched.

'I am sorry Phister. Thank you for working so hard. Good job.'

The giant understood at some level but still there was a question in his eyes. Jacob drew him in again. 'Sick baby. Very sick. My sister.'

The giant grunted and nodded. His eyes sought out Cathy. He smiled at her. She smiled back, touching her hands to her forehead and then her mouth. It was an accepted sign of hello and thank you. Phister responded. They knew all was forgiven. The bag of fruits was handed over and the giant departed. He knew Jacob and Cathy would sit and talk.

Cathy walked around looking at the palettes and how they had been turned into beds.

'Where did they learn all these skills?'

'I have no idea. They must have had someone in the family who was capable of this type of work and handed it down. I suppose as they died out, they didn't need to keep preparing new space.'

'Are you worried about them, if women and children are here?'

'I thought of that. He is very respectful to you. I don't feel that kind of energy in their being. I will have to see how it goes. I trust that they will be happy with food and thanks.'

'We need to get mattresses and sheets.'

'I need to tell my parents.'

'I don't envy you. Are you expecting trouble there? Your mother and your father may have different ideas about this.'

'If they do, they won't let on. I am realizing that they can disagree, but present a united and impenetrable front.'

'No kidding! I hope we get there someday.'

'We will. Let's have a seat and see if we can agree about our wedding.'

'Before we do, I want to talk about something else Jacob.'

'Sure, I'm listening.'

'My first night home from the hospital….'

'You mean when you didn't wake up?'

'I thought you said you were listening.'

Jacob smiled and gave the sign of zippered and sealed lips.

'I opened the little gift you gave me….the dream pillow. I have always wanted to dream freely but until now, it has been impossible and scary. That night my dreams were vivid. I thought the pillow was to help me sleep but it wasn't just for that was it?'

Jacob shook his head. Cathy raised an eyebrow. Realizing that he was struggling with compliance to be silent, she refused to give him permission to speak.

'I know that you are already aware of where I come from?' She waited for the confirming nod of the head. 'In my dream, I was on a ship Jacob…a big old ship. It had the open look of a Viking ship. Was it was a Viking ship?' Jacob nodded again. 'We were sailing from somewhere cold to a green place. I thought it might be Greenland but it was really Ireland. Right? I mean that's why I have been seeing blue and green.' With a twinkle in her eye, Cathy gave Jacob permission to speak.

'Yes, your ancestors were originally Vikings. They obviously traveled everywhere but your primary ancestor was on a ship which went down to raid and plunder Ireland hundreds of years ago. Eventually those people mixed with the people of the Tuatha de Danaan, the Lords of Ireland.'

'So I am part Scandinavian and part Irish.'

'The best parts of both.'

'Flatterer. Jacob, I don't want you to tell me more. I'll enjoy it as I go along. I just want to be sure I understand what I see. It's fun. Now about our wedding…..'

Jacob and Cathy went on to plan and make choices about how they wanted to express their love in a service. Barring any problems with Mea, they would be married on All Hallows Eve from the Brownstone.


	16. Chapter 16

'You might as well dress up like a leprechaun for all I care.'

'Oh for heaven's sake. Now who's been kissing the Blarney stone?' Jacob threw up his hands in exasperation.

'It's better than kissing a fool, that's for sure.' Arms folded across her chest, Cathy held her ground.

'So, I'm a fool now, am I? Maybe that would be a better outfit for me.'

'If the suit fits…..' Cathy ran out of the living room. She thought of going out to the park and taking a walk but everyone downstairs would know that she and Jacob had been arguing. She went into the den instead and put on her earphones. She just did not want to hear anymore arguments from Jacob.

The stress of planning the wedding was taking a toll on both Jacob and Cathy. They left the planning very late. No one was blaming the events surrounding Mea. It had been a very supportive family endeavour. Now it just seemed like there was too much to do and no time. 'Nerves' everyone whispered when the happy couple seemed less enchanted with each other. For the most part, they could agree or compromise on all the suggestions. What to wear, presented the biggest stumbling block.

Jacob who had never witnessed arguments between couples, felt very impotent. There was no doubt that he loved Cathy but somehow the nervous groom was not able to grasp the essence of a dress code that he felt was unnecessary. He was fuming. This wasn't the first time they had clashed over the same issue. It was a Hallowe'en wedding. Who would care what he wore? _Apparently she did,_ he fumed.

Jacob looked out the window from his living room. The view overlooked the park. The hooded figure of his father was just visible in the late evening light. He was leaving the tunnel.

Jacob turned around, resisting the urge to childishly stomp his feet, and went down to meet his father. Months ago, he asked for help in understanding women. His father had not been overly helpful. Apparently they both still had a lot to learn but the poet in Vincent was generally able to smooth out ruffled feelings. His son planned to seek that poet's good counsel. With quick strides, he was able to meet Vincent well before he left the park grounds.

'Jacob! This is a surprise. Is everything alright?'

'Sure Dad. Mama's fine. I am not so sure about myself. I need to ask you something. I don't know if I am doing the right thing.' The sentences ran into each other. It was clear that Jacob was troubled. His anger percolated just below the surface.

Vincent waited. When Jacob didn't continue, he prompted him gently.

'In what way son?'

'Let's go back. I may spend the night in the tunnels. Cathy is ….'

'Is what Jacob?' Vincent stopped and held his son at the shoulders. 'I know you have both been stressed. Planning a wedding is hard work when it's your own. Have the two of you hit a stumbling block?'

'Yes.' Jacob hung his head. He began digging the grass with his shoe. 'I don't know what she wants Dad. She says choose my own wedding outfit. When I tell her what I am going to wear, she gets mad at me.'

'What was your plan?' Father and son remained standing. The dark was falling quickly as it did in late September. The fall solstice had passed. Leaves were beginning to show colour. The late night and early morning air was crisp, but not cold. None of the elements had any effect on either of the men.

'When I asked her to marry me, I wore my Pirate outfit. You remember Dad. I got it for the party four or five years ago. It is special to me. The memory of that night, when I proposed, will always be a part of our love story. She says I should find something else more appropriate for the wedding but then she won't say what.'

Vincent suppressed a chuckle. 'How are you both cooperating with other things?'

'Oh fine. We love the same music. We practiced the dance. We wrote our own vows. Everything is fine…..except this.'

Vincent began to walk, not towards the house but below the path through the grass. He took Jacob with him. They strolled casually in the direction of the merry-go-round which had been a part of the childhood for both generations. He looked at the wooden horses, which he had enjoyed, feeling the buoyancy of riding them. Devin had gotten into trouble for giving him a moment of normalcy. Vincent looked back on those days with a smile.

'Son, when you proposed to Cathy you did so with a young man's heart, in a costume designed for your youthful self. Now you are taking the very serious and very adult step into marriage. Your clothes must reflect who you are and how you feel.'

Jacob looked at his father. His eyes strayed to the horses. 'Would the pirate outfit not reflect who I am today?' Jacob waited but there was no repsonse from his father. 'You don't have to answer me Dad. My heart knows the truth already. Cathy will expect me to transition to a more mature looking persona, even in a costume. Sometimes, I think that the best part of me is the child I have left inside. Growing up this past year has been painful at times.'

'You have been a rock to your mother and I. You could not have anticipated the events of this past year Jacob. I am proud of you for everything you have done. It seems natural that you would sometimes want to step back. The pressure has been unbelievable.'

'Thanks Dad, I just wondered if I was being mean. The outfit is escapist. In my heart I knew it wasn't right but I don't know what else to do.'

'Save it for those moments when you need to be youthful. On your wedding day you should appear before your Lady as the man you wish to be, as a husband, and perhaps someday as a father.'

'By now I should be Captain of the ship and not just a pirate.' Jacob acknowledged the lesson with a rueful smile.

'Maybe you have even left the ship, landed on an island and become a wealthy land owner.'

'Dad you have an even bigger imagination than me!'

'Imagination is a fine thing as long as it doesn't prevent you from acknowledging reality.'

'Did I ever tell you I have the best Dad?'

Vincent did not reply. He threw his arm around his son's shoulders. It seemed so long since the last time they had a chance to talk, share a hug, enjoy '_father and son' _time. Jacob wasn't the only one guilty of neglect. Vincent got so caught up in the care of the girls and events below that he failed to see his son was struggling with pre-wedding jitters. He had not had time to feel a similar sensation. His wedding day had been a surprise to him. He had no time to even ponder the possibilities of a dream come true but he could sense his son's struggle.

'Jacob, I am not feeling like the best Dad at the moment. What can I do to help you?' The question was asked as the pair in silent agreement turned back toward the house.

* * *

Jacob's conversation with his father paved the way for smoother relations with Cathy. The bump along their road to marriage had been deftly negotiated. All was going ahead well. Terry and Jason agreed to come for the wedding. Jason would stand up with the groom. Jacob also asked Eric to be his best man. Eric was hesitant initially but threw himself into the wedding preparations with gusto. His organizing skills were just what the struggling groom needed.

Jacob had no idea that his preoccupation with wedding plans was also affecting his work. l Lily, who cleaned up her act and took on Cathy's work, confronted Jacob at work a few days later outside Oats' office.

'Well, you've been like a bear with a sore head. It's nice to see ya back to normal.'

'What are you talking about Lily?'

'It ain't just me buddy. Everyone's been saying that you don't look like you're happy to get married.'

'Are you married Lily?'

'You know I'm not Jake.'

'Then don't talk to me about it until you've been through it.'

'Still snappy!' She flounced off, hugging an armful of dockets destined for some law intern.

Jacob ignored her comments, feeling her behaviour was typical _'Lily nosiness'_. He knocked and went in to talk with his boss.

He was greeted with a similar challenge. 'I see the scowl is gone.'

'Have I really been that bad? Lily just gave me an earful.'

'You haven't exactly been '_mister nice guy'_.

'I'm sorry. Just too much going on.'

'I think that's why most of us have been patient. Relax kid. If you love her, **and you better love her**, it will be fine.'

Jacob leaned back thoughtfully and managed a small laugh at Oats who had become very paternal. He had no idea that Oats could be a soft-hearted man but Cathy, who knew him better, and in the absence of a real father, asked Oats to give her away. Oats responded that he would be proud to escort her down the aisle, a sentiment which felt more comfortable for him. He was taking his new role seriously.

Jacob apologized for his behaviour. 'Wedding jitters' he explained.

Oats, who had been married twice,offered advice. 'Don't do it Kid!'

'Too late!'

The light hearted chatter was just what Jacob needed to ease the tension around his workplace. He concluded his discussion with Oats and hurried through the balance of his work. There was still a lot to attend to in preparation for the big day, looming large. After lunch, Lily came to his desk with note.

'Are you here to harass me Lily?'

'You should be so lucky. No, someone sent this note for you.'

_Meet me. We need to talk_. _I'll be at MuXie's. _It was signed BR

Jacob let out an expletive.

'I'm leaving you alone. You're weird today.' For the second time in as many hours, Lily departed in a huff.

Jacob slowed his pace. He couldn't refuse but he would make the wait as long as possible. _This is just not a good time,_ he fumed inwardly.

Jacob realized that he could not avoid this confrontation. Even if he slipped out at the back, his curiosity and conscience would get the better of him. Grabbing his coat he made his was to the infamous Chinese Takeout two blocks from the office. Seated in a booth at the back was Brian. Jacob was surprised by the invitation and the appearance of his distant cousin. They had not seen each other since Jacob held him down in an attempt to prevent Brian firing a gun. Jacob had been infuriated by the cowardly attempt on his life as well as the demeaning sexual deviance which characterized Brian's life and caused suffering to his victims.

'Jacob, I appreciate this. I really do. You would have every right to ….'

'Save it Brian. I think you would just continue to be a parasite unless I relent. Better today than tomorrow!'

'You don't pull your punches do you?'

'Not to you. You caught me on a bad day so it may get worse. What do you want?'

'Look, you make it hard to allow me to explain myself.'

'No doubt you have not allowed some of your victims, including myself, to make our feelings known. Do I need to remind you that you pulled a gun on me when I was trying to help your grandfather?'

'Jeez Jacob, I am not the same guy. Cut me some slack.'

They broke off to accept a cup of tea and a plate of small vegetable roles. Jacob was hungry, having forgotten to eat lunch.

'I'm listening.'

'I know this won't please you, but Grandfather is doing well.' Jacob acknowledged the information with a nod. Brian continued tentatively. 'He has not discontinued his vigilance. He still follows what you and your family do but his interest is less about control and more about relationships.'

'I don't care,' Jacob replied with a shrug. 'My life is no secret. He can't control me and I am not interested in a relationship with him.'

'No?'

'No!'

There was a long pause. Jacob stared at Brian. They were eye to eye.

'I'll leave it as a draw but the point I want to make is simple. My grandfather is aware that you are marrying his granddaughter.'

'Cathy told me it wasn't true.'

'It was what he wanted her to believe. He always alleged that Lena gave HIV to Frederick. Grandfather treated them both with impunity. The truth is that Frederick used Lena when she was young to try and prove that he wasn't gay. He came to love her but his true feeling was always for men. He infected her without knowing.'

'So, it means nothing to Cathy now. When she needed you and your grandfather to be family to her, you both used her to get to me. Who does that to family?'

'In this cutthroat business we are in, that's how it is done.'

Jacob raised his eyebrows but did not reply. There was no real rejoinder for lack of consideration from one human to another.

'Jacob, I know you would find it hard to believe but what you did that night for my grandfather and I…well it was lifesaving.'

'Meaning what?'

'I struggle every day trying to hold on to my will to be true to the changes in me.'

'What?' Jacob was disturbed. His mother had used a similar phrase.

'I am trying to hold on to the man I should be and want to be. Whatever you did, it helped me turn a corner. I have gotten professional help. Look Jacob, you can read me like a book. Take my hand. You can tell if there is truth there.'

Jacob didn't need to do anything. When he stared at Brian he could feel the truth of him. His reluctance to be social had to do with his own feelings.

'I just want to know why you contacted me today. What do you need?'

'Nothing really. I hope I can help you but I need to tell you a story, or if you prefer, you can see the story in me.' Brian extended his hand. 'I know all of your gifts. You don't understand them do you? My Grandfather would love to have what you have. He is envious of your capabilities.'

'What's the story?' Jacob asked ignoring the hand.

'You don't relent do you?'

There was silence. Brian sighed. He plunged on hoping to move something in Jacob.

'My grandfather was as involved in the Magical Arts as your Grandfather. They worshipped the words and teachings of Crowley.

'I already know this. Get to the point.'

'Our family history is not ideal but none of us know how it happened that we…pick…unsuitable people. My grandfather's first wife was a young girl, barely sixteen. She got pregnant right away with Frederick. Unfortunately she was unstable and suffered with post partum depression. She tried to kill herself and Freddy when he was a month old. She succeeded but the baby was saved. Within a year, he had married again to your father's aunt, my grandmother. Do you know about her too?'

'Yes.'

'She was a floozie, drank excessively and almost completely ignored my father and my uncle. Your grandmother, Coralee, made such a difference in their lives when she was living there. My own mother was also young when my Dad married her. My Dad started drinking so early in their marriage that she got fed up and left. I don't know where she is.'

Brian stopped. It was obvious that his words held little feeling but underneath the mask of his face was deep emotion.

'Dad could never measure up to grandfather and eventually ended up as a drunk driver, killing himself in the process.'

Brian paused again. It was hard to be dispassionate. He struggled on wanting to make peace with Jacob.

'I did the things you saw when I was young. I knew it was wrong but could not prevent myself acting on my desires. I forced myself to stop when I took law at school because I knew that behaviour could end my career. Originally, I did law to help the criminals who were part of our organizations. I know I wasn't nice but I did try not to repeat my mistakes. Jacob, it was so hard to live up to Grandfather's standards. It was easier to live down to his worst expectations of me. We fought all the time.'

Jacob could feel himself easing up. What was the use of saying that it was ok to help the troubled women of the world and not extend that to men who challenged themselves to be better.

'Cathy has been blogging about the little girl.' Jacob was surprised by the change of subject.

'I know. We struggled with her health. Cathy was a rock.'

'Jacob…I have amends to make to Cathy and I will when she will allow it, but the point I want to make is that she and I are related. I wanted to see you today to let you know that we also share our blood type. It comes from Grandfather.'

'I see.'

'When I started counseling, I went to get myself checked out as part of the therapy. My blood was checked for.... well, HIV and stuff. I am as clean as a whistle.'

Jacob swallowed the retort that rose in his throat. _Don't be uncharitable_ he admonished himself.

'When I read Cathy's blog, I went to see the Doctor in charge of the donor program and got tested. I am a perfect match for the little girl. Jacob, my counselor told me that some men who do what I did, pedophilia, are troubled by incorrect wiring in the lower brain. What you did to me that night, changed me and I am working towards healthy sexuality every day. I hope you believe that.'

'You know Brian, I do. Instinct guided me to attack the nervous system at the base of the spine. I admit that I do have a lot to learn as well.'

'Jacob I want to be the one to provide the liver tissue for the little girl…'

'Her name's Mea.'

'…Mea….it's ancient Egyptian. I know our history too,' he added in response to Jacob's questioning look.

'I don't know Brian..'

'Jacob there are so few ways in which I can redeem myself, not to take away from what I have done, but to show a future in which I can look myself in the eye. I am willing to take the chance on the surgery to save Mea, allow Cathy to be happy and free. I want to feel that I have learned something about giving, instead of taking.'

Jacob held the refusal begging to be uttered. His mother's words came back to him.

'_There is a donor out there somewhere, for whom this sacrifice will be a redeeming source of comfort. My wish and that of my husband is to wait and allow our son to find his own happiness.'_

Brian waited. There was a earnest and hopeful look on his face. Jacob ignored the plea in his eyes but was not unmoved by it. He finally replied. 'The decision about Mea's surgery is yet to be determined. She is healthy and well right now. As a family we wish for her to continue to thrive as she is. When and if that changes, I will remember what you have said and what you are willing to do.'

'I hear what you are saying. And right now?'

Jacob felt a bolt of inspiration. 'I want you to start a charity. Call it whatever you like but Lena must always be in your mind in everything you do. Collect beds, mattresses, sheets, food and ensure that women's shelters receive the benefits. I'll be in touch.'

Jacob rose from the table and turned to leave. He retraced his steps and extended his hand, not to absorb the truth of Brian's words but to acknowledge the effort made in rehabilitation. Brian understood the difference.

Despite the early drawbacks of the day, Jacob made his way home feeling more light-hearted than he had in days. He didn't believe for a moment that it would be easy sailing with Brian and Edgar Raeburn. There was a lot to forgive but they represented a link between Jacob and Cathy. They would be her only two known living relatives. She would have to know eventually that they made these overtures, but the wedding took priority over everything else.


	17. The Wedding

The Wedding

There was too much activity in the house with too many women and too much giggling and laughter to get any peace and quiet. Jason elected to stay and watch Laddy but he steadfastly kept out of the way of the women. Eric was staying at a hotel nearby. He had done an amazing job of pre-arranging everything. Jacob could see why he was so valuable to Joe Maxwell. Eric was efficient, organized, and hardworking.

Jacob and his father wisely went to the Tunnel for the night. There was lots of fun and teasing down in the chambers. The children particularly chided Jacob for getting married.

His '_someday you'll want to get married too' _was met with derisive laughter that could only come from the very young. Jacob Senior and Mary felt the euphoria, only a big celebration can bring. It was a time of joy and family. No one could introduce a sour note into the proceedings.

The men retired to their own space very early. They shared the few words that often pass between father and son on the eve of a big day but much had been said already.

The costume which created such conflict between the bride and groom hung smartly on a rack in Jacob's chambers. Father and son looked at the fine lines of it touching the exquisite handiwork. Jacob hoped Cathy would like his choice. With his father's help Jacob had found the perfect outfit, for his build and his colouring. There was no costumed theme to the wedding. Everyone was free to wear whatever they choose. It was hoped that a myriad of characters would be present.

Jacob lay awake for a long time reviewing the private moments he shared with his father. Their goodnight had been soft but confident. Vincent had searched his son's face face for any signs of the fear and anxiety which had plagued him weeks earlier. Satisfied that there was none, he kissed his son and hugged him one last time. They had been a family for almost a year. Both remembered the days when they stood alone, lost without the mother who was now an anchor in the family.

'We did well for ourselves son.'

'I couldn't be happier Dad. A year ago who would have thought such a thing was possible? A year ago, I could not imagine that my mother was alive and would return to us, making our family complete. And now, we have even more than we both thought possible.'

Vincent tried on many occasions to hold back tears. Here in the privacy of his chambers, his son at his side, the joys of the past year were almost unbearable. His eyes filled but the smile was evident behind them. He nodded his agreement, hugged Jacob again before turning away to his bed. Jacob understood there was no need for words. He had complete understanding with his father.

* * *

There were light showers in the morning which soon cleared. By mid-afternoon the grass was dry and the sun shone brightly. It was expected to be a warm day. The Indian summer, long desired as a last hurrah against the coming winter cold, was predicted for Hallowe'en night. Its warmth would allow revelers to gather candy and eat without cold fingers. Costumes didn't have to be covered with bulky coats.

Piece by piece, from the cream coloured hose to the feathered hat, Jacob slowly dressed under the watchful eye of the tailor. His suit had been measured to fit to perfection. The lean lines of the breeches hugged the slim lithe body. The white cravat was wound around his neck and finished in a soft bow tie. He stepped rather awkwardly into his shoes. The style made him laugh but nothing else would do. The waistcoat accentuated the upper torso and a tailcoat completed the ensemble. The tri-corner hat, fitted with a colour coordinated feather, helped to turn Jacob into a 17th century French nobleman. The green silk colour, piped with yellow silk brocade and ivory silk twill gave it an elegant look. Jacob preferred the tri-corner hat rather than a top hat. His height was sufficient and the abundance of golden hair did not suit the shorter brim. As it was he looked dashing and elegant.

At precisely 5 pm, Jacob Junior and Senior, Vincent, Mary and a handful of tunnel dwellers made their way across the park. Jacob Senior and Mary were assisted by the helpers to the far side of the park. Jacob and his father went to the front door of the Brownstone.

Vincent knocked at the door as he had been instructed. He wasn't sure what to expect but it was opened by Sue, adorned with a black wig, thick eyeliner, and rather revealing swathes of strategically placed material. She was unmistakably Cleopatra. Beside her was Cilla, the little lion cub. She wore a gold dress befitting her role as sister of the groom. Mea, dressed similarily was sitting in her pram.

In all his life, Vincent had fallen prey to many things. He knew the depth of love from his beautiful wife, honour and devotion from his family, support and kindness returned from his community. He had little cause to feel sorry for himself, when he considered what life might have been like. As he stared at Catherine coming towards him, it hit like a stone that he alone was not in costume. The elaborate design of the wedding party on this date was to allow him to be himself. In his heart, and for a brief moment only, he wished to be the handsome prince who could fall in love with the vision, the Goddess Sekhmet, standing in front of his eyes.

Leaning forward he whispered for her ears only, 'Catherine, you are my divine queen. Tonight you embody all that is my soul.'

He longed to kiss his wife but the mask she wore obscured all but her eyes. Their twinkle left little doubt that she had missed him the night before. Arm in arm, they left the Brownstone, walking majestically, fulfilling the ideal of the lion king and queen they portrayed.

Behind them, watching with happiness for the couple she dearly loved, stood Terry, sensuously dressed as a Spanish Senorita. At her side was her handsome Flamenco dancer husband and their mini matador, Laddy. Terry kissed her husband and shooed them all out the door.

'Time to get this show on the road!' she said directing everyone towards the park.

There had been a big change in plans. The wedding, originally planned for the Brownstone, was to take place in the park. Eric had gotten a permit to erect a large wedding tent on the grounds. It was as close as possible to the tree where the pair had first kissed. The members of the tunnel community, who remained fearful of being seen above, could observe the wedding hidden in corners close to the tent site. Others cheerfully joined the festivities, or had been assigned jobs to do. There were so many people around, all wanting to escort the young groom to his destiny.

* * *

From the second floor of the house, Cathy looked out the window hoping to see her fiancé but the crowd of guests and onlookers obscured her sight and she had no idea what he was wearing.

'Did you see him Terry?' she asked turning around at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

'No, you'll see him soon enough. We have ten minutes. Is there anything we have forgotten?'

Cathy shook her head. She was so grateful for Terry's common sense approach. Since her arrival three days ago, she had arranged the house to accommodate the extra guests, seen to last minute details, and helped Eric to coordinate the final events at the tent. Terry and Diana would stand up for Cathy. They both represented major milestones in her life. She had no one else. Diana was waiting at the tent, making sure everyone was settled.

'Thank you Terry,' Cathy murmured taking her hand unable to express what it meant to have her support.

'No, I thank you. I don't have a sister either. Next year you may have to return the favour.'

* * *

Guests had come to the Brownstone first, before being escorted to the tent by a host of young men and women from the tunnel. After the family left for the park, Oats, arrived to walk with his young assistant and her maid-of-honour, to the tent. He was as proud as any man. Cathy had been a wonderful worker, giving more than necessary to keep his office going. He missed her but the happiness on her face when she saw him waiting was reward enough. He opted for a formal suit of the old west, brocade vest, derby hat, and string tie. He styled himself as Doc Holiday. It was certainly a departure from his European roots but as a child he had been a big fan of the Western cowboy genre. The trio set off from the house, exactly at the stroke of 5:30 p.m. Eric was a strict taskmaster.

Down at the tent, everyone was seated in chairs lined up on either side of an aisle strewn with heather and violets. The groom and his family waited at the entrance for the music to be cued, announcing the arrival of the wedding party. Cathy and Jacob had chosen the music of Enya to express the themes of the wedding. Jacob, who knew so little about popular music, had loved the song Amarantine from the first moment. When they were deciding on what music to play, both listened together to the whole album. Each captured songs which they hoped would convey what they meant to each other and what the day meant to them and their family. Now the strains of the song 'Water Shows the Hidden Heart' silenced everyone and directed their eyes to the entrance of the tent where the Wells family would enter. Pre-seated, Jacob senior and Mary watched proudly as their children and grandchildren came forward.

Sue pushed the pram style stroller with the two small ones inside. Both Laddy and Mea seemed content to share the space. Vincent and Catherine walked down the aisle together. Jacob, holding Cilla's hand, followed.

Waiting at the front was Joe Maxwell, resplendent in the garb of a British High court judge, wig and all the trappings. He stood beneath an arbour intertwined with wild violets. To his left stood Jason and Eric, handsome in the uniform of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police.

Jacob joined them. It wasn't long before the theme song, Amarantine* began to play. The walk down the aisle had been choreographed to perfection. On the verses, the women walked forward. They were met at the end of the aisle, where their escort, came forward, removed his hat, bowed and escorted them to their place on the other side of Joe. Diana came first, delightful as a 1920's flapper. She was escorted by Eric but shared a tender smile with her husband Joe.

Terry drew admiring glances. Her head dress was a spectacular black lace, held in place with a jewelled comb. Her husband's greeting was elegance itself. He was rewarded with a saucy wink, and batted eyelashes. Both brought a smile to his face.

None of them, however could outshine the bride. She wore an ivory gown, a replica of a 10th century dress used by Viking women. A feature of the dress was the apron. For the bride it had been created more like a two piece panel, held in place, front and back by two jeweled brooches at the shoulder. Her hair had been pulled back in a knot and covered with a small version of the hat worn by the women of the era. A lacy veil fell from the edges of the hat, to land softly around her shoulders.

Eyes ahead on her groom, she held tightly to Oats arm, breathing deeply to still her nerves. The music of Amarantine was a perfect pace, the verse long enough to bring her to his waiting side. Jacob could not take his eyes off his bride. He stepped forward to shake Oats' hand, before extending his leg in a deep bow. He swept his hat off with a flourish, captured Cathy's hand, raised it to his lips and kissed her gently. They both moved forward to Joe, waiting to preside over the exchange of promises and vows.

Cathy turned and gave her bouquet to Terry. The cape brooch was unclipped on one side so that the front flap could be pulled from around her body to reveal the beauty of her gown. Her arms and shoulders were covered in soft lace. The bodice held tightly at the waist, flowed out over her hips, falling beautifully at her feet. The cape was now her train. The lights were dimmed and the service began.

Neither Jacob nor Cathy knew if they could sing well. After the welcome, Joe asked if they had anything to share. The music was cued again and both joined in the words of 'A Moment Lost'* as a tribute to the early struggles of their relationship. They had not known how it would sound, but just like everything else in their lives, they blended beautifully together. It was a tear jerking moment for the onlookers.

The vows were anticipated by all present. Everyone hoped that they would speak from the heart. Cathy and Jacob did not disappoint.

As nervous as he was, Joe's request for the promise of marriage steadied the groom. He began,

_Cathy, when I found myself in new and strange surroundings you brought me peace and calm. _

_I saw, in you, the beginnings of a beautiful friendship. It has now become so much more. _

_You are my true love and lifeforce._

_I have this need to connect with certain people. From the onset I could see that you were one of these. I wish to protect you from all evils because you are sweet and bring me a special light which drowns out surrounding shadows. With you around me there is little darkness._

_I realize how much you care for me. You have accepted my parents and grandparents as if they were your own. Whether we have children of our own, I know that you will care for all children because of your generous sacrifice to my younger sisters, Mea and Cilla. You have been devoted to them both and that shows me your devotion to what matters in my world._

_We have been brought together for a reason. I would be a fool not to see how perfect you are for me. Without you I would be incomplete. I need you more than you need me, or at least how I feel at this moment._

_If I have any special ability of insight, of seeing or feeling events as they happen to others, I realize how powerful is your comprehension of others concerns too. You sense things from your heart._

_There are times you have been there for me and my family without my having to say a word. You are a remarkable woman. Your grace and wisdom continue to amaze me. Here is my wedding promise to you as I take you for my wife._

_You no longer have to face the world alone._

_I wish to be at your side always._

_Having you with me is exactly how I want things to be._

_I want my moments to be our moments._

_Together we can have a world of our making._

Joe gave Cathy a moment to recover before asking for her vows.

_Jacob, from the beginning I have watched you closely._

_You are diligent and hard working._

_You give your all in whatever you undertake._

_You find solutions no matter how serious the situation can be._

_You are handsome, intelligent and a wonderful protector of all those fortunate enough to be loved by you. Because of this deep bond with them, you have taken on many more responsibilities._

_You see the need to help your family and friends, as a moral issue and a serious commitment._

_You are a decent man._

_I can not help but respond to your kindness and goodness._

_You are a dutiful and loving son and appreciated by all._

_You are heir apparent to two different worlds, incorporating the best of both. Without any doubt, you are the product of wonderful parents. You have embraced all their best qualities._

_You have taught me to open my heart and mind to you._

_Your love has removed all fears haunting me from my past and now I know_

_how much you care for me. You are just as important to me as I am to you._

_I want to please you in so many ways._

_If sacrifice is love, you have taught me that too._

_I have come to love those who are special to you._

_Those in your inner circle have become part of my intimate family._

_I share your happiness and pain because it is so natural to do so. My will to be true to you is expressed in these words, as I take you for my husband._

_You will be my lifelong companion, my husband, my lover, my friend. _

_Your special abilities have opened other worlds to me. I am a better person because of who you are and who you will continue to be as part of my new and wonderful life._

The exchange of rings was a simple, '_with this ring, I thee wed, my heart and soul forever consigned to your loving care'_, before Joe declared the happy couple to be husband and wife, offering his own blessing for a steady and enduring marriage. Their kiss sealed the promise of a happy life. As a sign of deep respect for the elders of the family, after signing the register, Cathy and Jacob stood before his grandparents and his parents, offering each a perfectly executed bow and curtsey.

Less than an hour later, after pictures and congratulations, the tent was transformed into a dining hall. The caterers arrived, set up the tables and laid out the food, buffet style. The wedding party was served and all the traditional activities ensued, from glass clinking demanding the endless kisses to heart-felt speeches, kept to a minimum. Of particular note, was the comment from Terry who addressed the joy of a once in a millennium reunion which yielded the fruit of this marriage. She reminded people again of the power of love to address the needs of body and soul and draw together elements in such a way as to create a miracle. Her eyes sought out her husband and son, Jacob and Cathy, but lingered lovingly on Vincent and Catherine.

The last of the wedding rituals awaited the happy couple. With slight shifting, the space at the centre of the tent was cleared to allow the couple to dance their first steps as husband and wife. They choose the song 'Drifting' * an old fashioned waltz beat with a haunting melody. They moved around the floor with grace and beauty, just as they had done everything else on this extraordinary day. Cathy's dress swayed out from her body as she was twirled around by Jacob. It was his moment to shine. Once the song was completed, as tradition dictated, they would dance with his parents. Jacob escorted his mother to the centre of the floor, just as Vincent moved forward with Cathy. The song* was chosen by Jacob as a culmination of the path which brought them all home to this day and time.

City lights shine on the harbour,  
night has fallen down,  
through the darkness  
and the shadow  
I will still go on.

Long, long journey  
through the darkness,  
long, long way to go;  
but what are miles  
across the ocean  
to the heart that's coming home?

Where the road  
runs through the valley,  
where the river flows,  
I will follow every highway  
to the place I know.

Long, long journey  
through the darkness,  
long, long way to go;  
but what are miles  
across the ocean  
to the heart that's coming home?

Long, long journey  
out of nowhere,  
long, long way to go;  
but what are sighs  
and what is sadness  
to the heart that's coming home?

The end......

* * *

Epilogue

'I'm scared.'

'Don't worry. You'll be safe here.'

'I don't know my way back.'

'If you want to leave, you can at any time. Right now you need a place to sleep, something to eat and time to decide what you will do when you have your baby.'

'What is this place? It looked kind of scary but it seems nice inside.'

'It is called Lena's place. It was named for my mother who was just like you at one time.'

'Was she pregnant too?'

'Yes.'

'And what happened to her baby?'

'I am her baby.'

'She did ok then?'

'Yes, with help from a very special lady, and her family. They cared about people in the same way you will find caring people here.'

'Thank you..'

* * *

My deepest thanks to Ron Perlman and Linda Hamilton. No copyright infringement is intended in the use of the characters originated by Ron Koslow, and Republic Pictures. I thank Dr. RM for his information and guidance, to Medita for the wedding vows, as only she can write them and HB my enduring muse.

*Enya's music can be found at her web site

* * *


End file.
